The Transformation
by lightofthenine
Summary: Hogwarts. Third Year. Feelings. Sirius Black. The Hogwarts world is about to change as we know it. Slightly AU.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I hope you guys have read the first two, because if you didn't, then you probably don't know that I don't own Harry Potter.**

_I like being thirteen. It's a nice age. _Aly grinned to herself as she sat on the bench in the Boyles' garden. She swung her legs. It was a wonderful warm, sunny day in Perryview. _I wonder if Mum knows I'm thirteen. _

Alyson Trevelyan is a thirteen year old girl with long brown hair and sparkling eyes that sometimes mean danger. Overall, you could say a very nice person.

Twelve years ago, Aly was dropped off at the doorstep of her aunt by her mother who claimed that she would not be able to take care of her. Her aunt, Amelia Avon, unwillingly accepted and took her in. As of now, Amelia believes Aly had been recruited as a child soldier.

Aly attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is a school for magical kind, muggle borns, half-borns, and purebloods. To Aly, it is ten times better than Johansson Preparatory, where she attended before she was accepted to Hogwarts.


	2. Gap Year

"Excuse me? Why are they not coming back?" Aly gaped. Char shrugged. Char is one Aly's friends, as well as Damien and Hayden. They were sitting in the Boyles' kitchen, eating a new casserole made by Mrs. Boyle.

"They just said they're taking a 'gap year,'" he answered. Aly raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"That's just it. We don't know."

"Does your Mum know?" Hayden asked, looking up from his food. Damien shook his head.

"You are aware that Mum's going to go off the deep end, correct?" Damien asked.

"Of course. But they're convinced otherwise."

"Kay and Sam are fifteen for God's sake!" Aly said with exasperation. "What will they do?"

"Who knows. Maybe they'll become world famous inventors," Damien said with sarcasm. Char whacked him in the head. Aly sighed and looked out the window.

"Let's do something. It's really nice out," she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we should take advantage of the last week of summer," Hayden agreed.

"Here's something you can do," Mrs. Boyle said coming into the kitchen. "Go out to the garden and pick tomatoes and peppers."

"Mum," Damien groaned, "We were going to go to the lake!"

"The lake can wait," she said crossly. "Out. _Now_." Char, Hayden and Damien groaned and walked outside. Aly peered at Mrs. Boyle. She looked harried.

"Mrs. B? Are you alright? You seem out of sorts this afternoon." Mrs. Boyle turned around and sighed.

"I just found out that my sons aren't going back to Hogwarts." _Oh...no._

"Really?" she asked nervously. "Why?"

"They've told me they have no intention of going back." She snorted. "My sons don't have a choice! They'll continue, you see!" She sighed and looked outside. "Would you mind being a dear and helping the boys?"

Aly nodded and stepped outside. She was greeted with warm summer air and a cooling breeze.

"Hey, I'm here to help," Aly said coming over to them.

"Are you sure? You'll get your hands dirty," Hayden warned.

"Like I care." She bent down and plucked a tomato and dropped it in the basket.

"Mrs. Boyle found out."

"What? How?" Char asked, standing up.

"She found out from them."

"Are you sure that you didn't tell?" Damien asked suspiciously.

"Shut up, Damien. Of course I didn't. She said they're going back anyway."

"I can't wait to see this," Hayden shook his head. "Mum vs. Sons."


	3. My Family

"Char, can you reach that for me?" Mrs. Boyle asked motioning to something in the cabinet. They were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sure." He got up and reached up. All three of the boys had gotten taller than Aly. He gave them item to Mrs. Boyle.

"Thank you. What were you going to do today?" she asked airily.

"Well, we _were _going to the lake, but now it's too cold," Damien said irritably. It was now six in the evening.

"Maybe you should've gone earlier."

"Mum, you're the one that made us go pick vegetables!" Damien protested. Mrs. Boyle shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"That lady is going off the deep end," Hayden agreed.

"Well, how would you feel if you found out that your sons aren't going back to Hogwarts?" Aly snapped.

"Happy. Less books I'd have to buy," Damien replied. Char whacked him on the head. Aly looked outside and sighed.

"I guess we may as well just eat and do something," she suggested.

"Like what? Mum doesn't let us out after five," Char replied. Aly sighed.

"By the way, your letters came," Mrs. Boyle said walking back into the kitchen and out. Aly noticed a stack of letters on the table. She handed them out and looked at them.

"Hmm. Divination. Sounds interesting," Char said.

"Hagrid is the care of magical creatures teacher?" Damien gasped.

"I wonder who the new D.A.D.A teacher is?" Hayden asked. They shrugged. Aly saw two letters left.

"Should we...?"

"I'm sure Mum'll go and do it," Damien answered. Aly sighed.

"Ancient Runes sounds like fun," she mused. Mrs. Boyle came stomping into the room.

"Have you seen Kay and Sam?" she asked angrily.

"We're right here, Mum," Kay said walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Boyle turned on them.

"For the record, you _will _be attending Hogwarts. It shall be this way until you graduate." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Mum, you can't tell us that," he scoffed.

"Oh, can't I? I am your mother, and as long as you are under my house, you will follow my rules," she replied.

"What about Dad? What would he say?" Kay asked peering at her.

"That doesn't matter. You will be coming with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get school supplies. End of the subject," she said curtly.

"You can't do that!" Sam protested. He turned to Aly. "Aly, what do you think?"

"Why are you dragging me into this?" she scowled.

"What do you think?" Kay pressed. "Can she do that?" Aly looked around and sighed.

"Quite frankly, I'd prefer to not answer that question. I absolutely will not be dragged into your family matters." Kay glared and her and stalked off with Sam. Mrs. Boyle followed them.

"You probably should've said something for their defense," Char said, scowling at her.

"Excuse me? I do not want to be dragged into your family affairs!" Aly protested, crossing her arms. Char rolled his eyes and stared at the window.

"Where is your dad?" Hayden asked.

"Somewhere. He travels. Comes home every now and then, though."

"You mean it's you four and your Mum?" Hayden asked in disbelief. Damien nodded.

"That's not right," Aly mused.

"Since when are you to say anything?" Damien asked angrily. "What about yours? Your mother, who dropped you like an egg..."

Aly glared at him. "Thanks, Damien. Makes me feel great." She got up and left the table and walked outside. Char whacked him on his head.

"Great job, you oaf. You know how she feels about that," he hissed. "She's really sensitive!"

"Well, she can't just say about our family!" Damien protested.

"Yeah, but you can't say anything like that to her...especially since she doesn't know where hers is," Hayden added softly.

"What about your family, Aly? What about yours?" Aly mocked bitterly as she sat down on the bench. _What a prat. _

"What about yours?" Hayden asked, coming outside and sitting next to her. She turned her head. "Come on, don't even think about Damien. You know he says before he thinks."

"Yeah, but this he was right," Aly said bitterly. "I've been waiting two whole years for her to appear and whisk me away, and we'd live together in a comfy little house, and my small world would be perfect."

"And maybe it's not going to happen right now," Hayden said. "But one day she will. You just have to have patience."

"I've been patient long enough. I've wait and held out, but she never came. Maybe she never will."

"Listen," Hayden said tenderly, "You've gotta put that out of your mind and think that she will. Besides," he grinned, "Who wouldn't want you as a daughter? I'm sure that if Mrs. Boyle could, she'd adopt you as her own."

"That's true," Aly said, cracking a grin. Hayden rubbed her shoulder gently.

"So stop acting like that. And hit Damien in the head every now and then, ok?"

"Ok," Aly said softly.

"How about we put something in his bed? Soft and squishy?"

She leaned into his shoulder. "Sounds good."


	4. Ditched in the Alley

"Now, since you are all thirteen, I am letting you go on your own." Aly grinned at Amanda. They met up in the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Boyle handed them their letters. They were standing outside the Diagon Alley entrance.

"Kay, Sam, I expect to see books in your hands, or you will be grounded until you're my age," she warned. They gulped and nodded. Mrs. Boyle said she'd meet them promptly at one o'clock.

"I'm so glad to be rid of that woman," Damien sighed with relief as they walked down the alley.

"Yeah," Aly agreed. "Let's head over to Gringotts to get our money." They strolled down, looking around at the shops.

"Hayden! Hayden!" someone called out. He turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Kylie," he grinned. Kylie is in Aly's year. She kissed him on the cheek.

"How was your summer?" she asked brightly. Aly frowned at Kylie.

"Hey, Aly! Amanda!" Kylie said with smile. Aly smiled tightly.

"Hello," she said through gritted teeth.

"Would you like to come with me to get some ice cream? I heard there are new flavors," she said excitedly. Hayden looked at Aly. She sighed and turned her head. She waved her hand. Hayden frowned at Aly, but then turned to Kylie with a smile. "Sure." They walked off, hand in hand.

"Hayden would you like to go get some ice cream?" Aly mocked. She growled.

"Ooh, feisty," Damien said with a grin. "Jealous, are we?"

"Not jealous. That was rude. Mrs. Boyle told us to stick together and he just runs off with her." Damien smirked at her. "What?"

"I knew he fancied her," Amanda said as they continued to walk. "Remember last Christmas, Aly?"

"Of course. He ditched us to sit with her at the Christmas feast," Aly said bitterly. Damien looked at his watch.

"How about we split up?" he suggested. "Me and Amanda will head for Flourish and Blotts. You and Char can head to Ollivander's to pick up some wand supplies, parchment, ink and quills? We'll give you the money for our stuff?"

"Sounds fine," Char answered before Aly opened her mouth. "We'll meet you in front of the ice cream parlor. If one of us isn't here, just wait at a table." Amanda nodded and set off with Damien.

"What about Hayden?" Aly asked. Char shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hope he remembers."

* * *

"Mr. Ollivander?" Aly called out.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Char called out. He appeared with a crack. Aly jumped backwards and into Char.

"Good afternoon!" he said brightly as Char chuckled and pushed her forward. "What can I help you with this afternoon?"

"Wand cleaning kits," Char grinned. He bent down and picked up four boxes.

"Four?" Aly hissed. "What about Hayden?"

"I told you, he'd better remember! I'm not paying for his stuff!" he hissed back.

"You're paying for Amanda and Damien's!" she protested.

"Yeah, but they gave me their money ahead of time!" he hissed. He looked up and saw Ollivander watching them curiously.

"Sorry," Aly said hastily. "How much?"

"Three galleons and five knuts," he answered. Aly and Char handed him the money. "Sounds like you're having a bit of a situation!"

Aly gritted her teeth. "Just some money trouble."

"Like?"

"Our friend didn't give us the money to pay for his, and I'm not paying for it," Char answered flatly.

"How about I give it to you for free? One time special." He gaped at Ollivander as he presented another box.

"Um, sure, thanks," Aly said hesitantly. They walked out of his shop as he disappeared with a crack. Afterwards they walked picked up parchment, quills and ink.

"Gem!" someone called out. Aly winced. _I'd know that name anywhere! _She turned around.

"Straum," she said with a grin. He gave her his trademark idiotic grin.

"Been looking for you. Amanda said you'd be here." He looked around. "Where is she? My uncle's looking for her."

"Oh, she's with Damien," Char answered. Michael looked between the two.

"On a little date, are we?" he grinned.

"No," Aly answered flatly, "Just school shopping." Char's smile tightened.

"Oho," Michael said smirking. "Well, if you see her, tell her that her father's looking for her." He waved and walked off. They started walking to the ice cream parlor.

"Let me get this straight," Char said with a frown. "We're not on a date, then?"

Aly laughed lightly. "No, not really."

"Shame, I thought we were."


	5. An Argument

"Did you send it, dear?" Mrs. Boyle asked.

"Yes, I sent it," Aly called from her room.

"Good. If Minako returns here, I'll send her to Hogwarts," she called.

"Ok! Thanks!" Aly continued packing. Mrs. Boyle had told her that third years get the privilege to go to Hogsmeade. Aly sent a letter to her aunt requesting that she sign the permission slip. Aly grinned to herself. The funniest part was that Aly was talking about life as a military soldier and the reason she sent her owl is because they don't allow regular Muggle post.

"Aly!" Char called breathlessly, peeking into her room. "Are you ready to go? Mum's getting the car started."

"Yeah, let me just pack up this terrible book." Yesterday, Damien told her that the book Hagrid requires is alive, and snaps and bites. She managed to quiet it down and stuff it in her trunk. "All finished."

"Let me take it, then," Char said walking over to it.

"Don't, it's too heavy," Aly protested.

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" Char grinned. He walked out of her room carrying her trunk. Aly looked around the room, grinned, and then closed the door.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Ready?" Mrs. Boyle asked, putting on her coat. Aly nodded. "Let me just get my gloves. It's a bit nippy out there. Char, Damien, come help me put the trunks in the car." The three of them walked outside. Aly leaned against the counter and crossed her arms as she stared at Hayden. She raised an eyebrow. She really hasn't talked to Hayden much since yesterday. Somehow, he remembered to buy his school supplies. 

Hayden shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ceiling nervously. Aly smirked. He hesitantly met her gaze and looked away.

"What you did yesterday was rude," she started. "First off, Mrs. Boyle said we had to stick together, and you go running off with Kylie as if you didn't even listen. What's up with that?" He didn't answer.

"Secondly, I got in trouble because Mrs. Boyle wanted to know why you didn't meet us at one o'clock. She was worried sick! Of course, Damien said that I _allowed _you to go just because I waved my hand." Her eyes narrowed. "I did that to be nice. I know how much you fancy her."

"Third, an apology would've been acceptable. Char almost had to pay for your wand cleaning kit, but Mr. Ollivander decided to give it to us for free. I ran out of money, so he had to pay for mine, _and _your parchment, quills and ink. _I _thanked him and promised to pay him back. _You _slinked away while no one was paying attention, and you haven't said a word since."

"Listen," Hayden snapped, "I'm sorry about yesterday, if it makes you happy. I was going to talk to Char eventually."

"When? At graduation?" she spat. He glared at her.

"Stop harassing me."

"I'm not," she replied.

"Stop acting stupid."

"You're being so rude lately! What's wrong with you?"

"How can you say that? You were the one who was pouring out your heartfelt feelings the other night. You were the one who was acting mean and rude. What's wrong with me? What was wrong with you? You were the one leaning into my shoulder," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's because you weren't acting like you are now," she replied. Mrs. Boyle stepped into the kitchen.

"Ready, dears?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ready as always, Mrs. B," she replied. Mrs. Boyle nodded. Hayden grabbed his coat and looked at her. She smiled bitterly at Hayden. As he passed her, he knocked into her shoulder. Aly watched him walk outside and gaped at him. _Oh no he didn't._


	6. Seperation

"Me and Amanda are going to sit in another compartment," Aly announced as soon as Mrs. Boyle left. They had already walked through the barrier and were standing in front of the train.

"Excuse me?" Char asked. "We always sit together!"

"Not this year," Amanda snapped. "Me and Aly want to sit alone."

"Amy...d'you really...?" Damien gaped.

"Yes. Stop acting like this is some huge separation. We'll be right across from you," Aly said nonchalantly and stepped on board. She and Amanda walked into a compartment, and the boys stepped in one across from them. Amanda closed the door, took out her wand and muttered, "_Colloportus_." The door magically locked. Aly put her things up. Amanda rounded on Aly.

"So, let me get this straight. He didn't even apologize?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"Nope. Not so much as a sorry," Aly said shaking her head.

"That's terrible! Maybe he'll apologize now," Amanda thought. Aly shrugged.

"And he knocked into you?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Right into my left shoulder. I think there's a bruise."

"Why in all creation...?" She was interrupted by a knock. Aly looked out the window and saw Kylie.

"_Alohamora_", she muttered. The door opened and Kylie stepped in. "_Colloportus_."

"Hey," Kylie said softly. Aly looked at her. "Aly, I know you're probably mad at me, but I wanted to say I'm sorry." Aly looked at her in surprise.

"For what?"

"For dragging Hayden away like that. It was kind of rude."

"It wasn't you, Kylie," Amanda answered. Kylie sat down.

"Then how come Aly frowned at me?"

"Oh, you saw that?" Aly asked with a grin. Kylie nodded.

"It was just that Hayden didn't even think twice about staying. I frowned at you because I knew what was going to happen," Aly answered. "If you must know, Hayden and I aren't speaking."

"What? You and Hayden are best friends, why?"

Amanda retold the story. By the end of it, Kylie was scowling.

"That scumbag! He can't knock into you like that! It's so rude!" Aly nodded.

"On top of all that, he never apologized to Char, and Char had to pay for his quills, ink and parchment."

"No!"

"Yes," Amanda replied. Kylie sighed angrily.

"That's just rude. Plain rude. And he knows better."

"On top of all that, he decided to jump on me."

_"How can you say that?" Hayden asked. "You were the one who was pouring out your heartfelt feelings the other night. You were the one who was acting mean and rude. What's wrong with me? What was wrong with you? You were the one leaning into my shoulder," he added with a smirk._

"Leaning on his shoulder?" Kylie asked curiously.

"Yes. Damien had decided to insult my mother. You know my situation." Kylie nodded. "Hayden comforted me and everything. He decided to throw that in my face."

"That's terrible." Kylie looked outside. "I'm really sorry if I did anything."

"It wasn't you, Kylie," Amanda said. "It was Hayden."

"Yeah. You're still my best friend," Aly said with a smile.


	7. Arrival of Dementors

"Ew, gross!" Amanda screamed. The Bertie Bott's Bean was booger filled. Kylie laughed and Aly joined in. Robin had joined them a little while later.

"Alright, I guess I owe you two galleons!" Aly giggled. They had dared Amanda to eat the bean, chew it slowly and swallow. Amanda's face looked disgusted. Robin smiled.

"Never again." Someone knocked on the door. Aly walked over.

"I guess you get my money!" she said as she opened the door. Her nose bumped into someone else's.

"Gem," Michael said, his blue eyes glinting. He kissed her nose.

"Gross," Aly said pulling back. He grinned. He looked over her shoulder at Amanda.

"Mandy, for some reason your journal was found in my bag," he said waving it around tauntingly.

"Michael!" she gasped. "You did _not _read my journal!"

"You'd better have not, Straum," Aly warned dangerously. He chuckled.

"I didn't, I swear." He tossed it to Amanda. He looked at Robin and smiled.

"Hi, Robin," he said flirtatiously. Robin blushed and smiled shyly.

"I'll see you around Gem. Mandy, Kylie, _Robin_," he said smiling at her. He walked off and Aly shut the door and wheeled around.

"Michael Straum likes you!" she wheezed, clutching her chest.

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. She turned pink. "He does not."

"Yes he does!" Kylie yelled. "He winked, smiled and everything!" Aly looked outside the window and noticed that the sky was darker and it was raining.

"Guess it's rainy in Scotland," Aly mused. She shivered. "I'll be right back. I'll ask the boys for their blanket." She walked over to their compartment. She knocked. Hayden opened the door.

"Do you have a blanket?" she asked curtly. "It's cold in our compartment." Hayden opened his mouth, but stopped. The train jerked and the lights went out. Aly heard Kylie, Amanda and Robin scream.

"Hayden?" she asked nervously. She felt Hayden's arms.

"I'm right here," he muttered.

"What happened?" she said looking around. She tried to adjust to the dark.

"I don't..."

Aly shivered and looked down the hallway. She gasped. The compartment windows were starting to freeze over! She suddenly felt a terrible feeling. She saw a dim light approach her and she froze in fear. Gliding towards her was a huge black ghost. It was tall and had a black hood. She reached for Hayden and shuffled backwards but found that his compartment door was shut.

"Char!" she yelled, banging on the door. "Damien, open up!" No one answered. Aly looked to shadow in horror and clutched onto Hayden.

"Hayden..." she whimpered. The ghost moved closer and suddenly Aly felt depressed. _Mum's never going to come for me...I'm probably better off in the orphanage...she did toss me away like a piece of garbage..._

The lights flickered on and the ghost disappeared. Aly blinked and looked around. Other students were peering out into the hallway. She looked up and Hayden, who glanced down at her, smiled slightly. She let go and looked around carefully, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What...what was that thing?" she asked nervously.

"Dementors," a man answered. Aly turned around. "Professor Lupin, at your service. I'm guessing you're Aly and Hayden." Aly smiled slightly.

"New teacher?"

"Yes, I am. Those were dementors, guardians of the wizarding prison Azkaban."

"Why are they here?" Hayden asked.

"Someone escaped from the prison. They think he's on this train." Aly's heart jumped.

"Here? He can't be!" Lupin sighed grimly and reached into his pocket.

"Chocolate. It's a special kind. It will make you feel better." Aly took some and ate it. Immediately she felt warmth spread to her toes.

"Did you hear?" some students whispered. "Potter fainted!" Aly frowned.

"I'd best be off. Nice to meet you, Aly. Hayden." He rushed off. Aly looked at her compartment and sighed.

"I'd better go comfort the girls."

"Aly, wait," Hayden said. She turned around.

"Don't be mad. You know that boys are stupid. You have to cut us some slack!" he protested. Aly grinned and shook her head.

"Yes, you are stupid." She laughed and shook her heard. "Fine, I forgive you. Go back into your compartment and yell at Char and Damien for me."

He winked. "Will do."


	8. New Teachers

"Headless carriages," Char said looking at them. "Impressive." The group had just gotten off the train. It was pouring rain.

"I'm not sure if I want to go in those things," Amanda said, squinting at where the horses should be. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" They walked into the carriages and rode up to the castle.

"You know," Aly said as they rode up, "I have a bruise from you." Hayden frowned.

"Really? I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I was just trying to make my point."

"Your point hurt." He grinned.

"I'll bring up an ice pack after the feast, how does that sound."

"Peachy keen. Maybe you can give me a backrub?"

"Forget it. You're only getting the ice pack." Aly glared at him. They entered the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I hope the sorting hat sings a song that's not as long as last year's," Damien groaned. "I'm starving."

"Stop complaining. We're all hungry," Hayden snapped. Aly watched as the first years were sorted into their houses. She spotted Harry two people away from her.

"Harry! Harry!" she hissed. He looked at her. "You ok? I heard about your...situation."

"I'm fine," he whispered back with a smile. She nodded and looked at Dumbledore, who stood up.

"Welcome back, to another year," he said beaming at them all. "Welcome to our first years, especially. I am sure you will enjoy your time at Hogwarts."

"I have a few notices: as you all know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban." Aly heard about that from Robin. "Dementors are stationed around every exit. Do not provoke them. They will not hesitate to administer a Dementor's Kiss." Students gasped.

"On a brighter note, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin." Lupin stood up as the Great Hall applauded politely. He sat down. "And our former Care of Magical Creatures teacher has retired to enjoy what is left of her limbs. I am pleased to announce that Rubeus Hagrid, our gamekeeper, will be taking his position." Hagrid stood up as the Gryffindor table roared with applause. He sat down, pleased. "And now, we eat!"

The table was lined with plates of food. Aly grinned. They continued eating and Amanda retold her vacation in Spain. She told Amanda about how Kay and Sam were going to take a gap year, but Mrs. Boyle threatened to cut off their heads if they did. Afterwards, they were dismissed. Aly waved at Hagrid.

"Nice job on getting the position!" she yelled. He smiled at Aly. They headed up to their dormitories as fell asleep as soon as they hit the beds.


	9. Tea Leaves

Aly glared at Malfoy. _That boy is such an idiot!_

"Oh no! I'm Potter, and I fainted!" he mocked. The Slytherins' laughed. "I think it's funny, really. Some of our classmates are babies!" Aly, Michael and Amanda were eating breakfast and overheard Malfoy's conversation.

"Certain sources," Michael said loudly, "Said you cried for your mummy, Malfoy." Malfoy flushed and quieted down. Michael glared at the Slytherins and Aly smirked.

"Prat," Amanda muttered.

"No, really. I heard it. He cried for his mummy to come save him," Michael added. Amanda looked at her schedule.

"Divination, shall we?" she asked, standing up. Aly got up, too and gathered her books.

"Bye, Straum, we'll see you around."

"Bye, Gem. Bye, Mandy." Aly rolled her eyes as they walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Whoa!" Aly exclaimed as they climbed into the classroom. "It smells like perfume!"

Amanda coughed. "Too much!"

"Good morning," A voice said. Aly wheeled around and stifled a laugh. A short woman with excessive amounts of jewelry and huge bug-eyed glasses walked over to them. "I am Professor Trelawney."

"Um, hello," Amanda said, trying not to laugh.

"I knew that you were coming," she said in a dreamy voice. "The stars told me last night. Alyson Joy Trevelyan and Amanda Lily Straum." Aly raised an eyebrow and walked over to a pouf, staring at Trelawney.

"That woman is off her rocker," Amanda whispered. Aly nodded. They sat down as other students arrived at the North Tower. She grinned at Harry, who looked around with disbelief. Ron stared at Trelawney. Ron caught Aly's eye. He shook his head, grinned, and sat down behind them.

"Welcome to Divination!" Trelawney said, waving her arms. Aly rolled her eyes. _How overdramatic. _"Divination is not your regular subject. You cannot learn it from a book. You must use your inner eye!"

Seamus smirked.

"Open your books," she said, walking around. She passed out cups filled with tea leaves. "I know you all have _Unfogging the Future_." Aly took out her book. "Read page twenty five and begin deciphering your tea leaves."Aly looked at the page in her book.

"So...it seems we pour the tea in, wait a few minutes, drink it and...look at it," Amanda said. Aly shrugged and followed the instructions. She drank the tea. It tasted terrible. She waited for a few minutes and looked at the tea leaves.

"Interesting." Aly jumped and looked behind her. Professor Trelawney was staring at her cup.

"What's interesting?" she asked nervously.

"Your leaves!" she said dramatically. "Read the book, my dear." Aly tried to find the picture that represented the leaves.

"Are you kidding me?!"


	10. The Cosmos

"Marriage?!" she exclaimed. Everyone turned and looked at her. Aly turned red, both from anger and embarrassment.

"Marriage, Alyson. To someone...with brown hair and brown eyes," she said dramatically. She studied the leaves. "You will live a long life." She squinted at the leaves. "However...you could possibly lose someone you love." Aly frowned. "Aha! You miss someone very dear to your heart, don't you?"

"Possibly," Aly said narrowing her eyes. Everyone looked around to see who possibly had brown hair and brown eyes. Aly gulped. _Is that why I've been having that dream! _Trelawney smiled and walked over to Amanda.

"You, my dear, your tea leaves read that you will be successful and live a long life." Amanda frowned.

"That's it?"

"Would you prefer a grim prediction?" Trelawney asked, raising an eyebrow. She turned and looked at Harry and Ron. "Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. Harry looked up from his leaves, surprised. Aly turned around. Trelawney was pointing at his cup.

"The Grim," she whispered dramatically.

"The who?" Ron asked.

"The Grim! My boy...that means someone will die." Aly gulped. Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry peered into his cup nervously.

"Have you seen the Grim anywhere else?" she asked hesitantly.

He narrowed his eyes like Aly. "Possibly."

"Oh!" Trelawney cried as stalked away. She waved her hands in the air wildly. Aly raised an eyebrow at Ron. The bell rang. "Read. Page sixty-seven and give me a four inch summary. Away with you!"

Aly got up and looked at Trelawney weirdly. She was muttering to herself.

"That woman really _is _crazy."

* * *

"Gather roun' now, gather round!" Hagrid exclaimed. Aly hesitantly stepped closer. It was her first Care of Magical Creatures class, and today's lesson was quite scary.

"He's a hippogriff!" Hagrid exclaimed proudly.

"A what?" Harry asked, peering at it.

"A hippogriff," Hagrid repeated obviously. Hippogriffs are magical creatures with a horse's hindquarters, and the wings, talons, and head of a bird.

"Now. I need a volunteer," he yelled over the crowd of students. Other hippogriffs were tethered on the other side of the crowd. "Harry!"

Aly looked at Harry, who looked at Hagrid nervously.

"Come up, that's a lad!" he said heartily. Harry looked at Ron and stepped up nervously. Aly felt someone grab her hand.

"It's me," Damien's voice said behind her.

"Where were you?"

"Had a bit of a run in with Peeves," he whispered back. Aly rolled her eyes.

"We're studying hippogriffs today," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hippo-what?"

"Hippogriffs," she said pointing to the one Harry was standing in front of.

"Now," Hagrid said. "Bow to him."

"Bow?" Harry asked.

"Bow low. Respectfully now, don' insult him," Hagrid answered. Harry gulped and bowed low.

"Make eye contact with Buckbeak the whole way!" Hagrid added. Harry bent down low, never breaking eye contact. Everyone waited. Suddenly the hippogriff bent down, too. Hagrid applauded.

"Grea' job! Now, climb onto his back."

"Excuse me?" Harry said. Hagrid lifted him up on Buckbeak.

"What? Wait, Hagrid-"

Buckbeak suddenly took flight. Aly gasped and watched as Buckbeak ascended into the air.

"Harry!" Ron called. Buckbeak continued flying and went out of sight.

"That's...amazing!" Damien exclaimed. Hagrid grinned. Buckbeak returned in a few minutes and landed.

"Now, how 'bout everyone gets themselves settled by a hippogriff?"

Aly grinned. Everyone walked over to a hippogriff excitedly. She spotted a hippogriff with blue feathers and golden eyes. She approached it cautiously.

"Bow," she muttered to herself, summoning all of her pride. She bowed low to the ground, never breaking eye contact with the hippogriff. She waited. The hippogriff bowed to her. Aly straightened up and grinned. She stroked it head softly. It squawked softly.

"That one's Cosmos," Hagrid said walking over to her.

"I like him," Aly said softly. "This was a really good lesson, Hagrid."

"Really? I hoped so," he said beaming.

"Argh! Stupid bird!" Malfoy's voice screamed. Aly turned around and saw Malfoy on the ground. Buckbeak squawked loudly. Malfoy was clutching his arm. It was bleeding. "That stupid bird scratched me!"

"Lemme take you to the hospital wing, they'll patch you up!" Hagrid said, picking him up nervously.

"You just wait until my father hears about this!" he yelled as they left. Aly sighed and watched them go. She stroked Cosmos.

"If I know Malfoy, he'll do anything to get rid of Hagrid," she sighed to Cosmos. Cosmos snorted in Malfoy's direction.

"Yeah, he's a prat. We all know that."


	11. Exploding Cauldrons

"That's not Hagrid's fault," Aly argued. "Malfoy decided to be stupid and insult Buckbeak!" she finished. Amanda agreed. They were coming back from Transfiguration. It was time for dinner.

"But you managed to get one to like you?" she asked. Aly nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah. His name is Cosmos. I like him. His feathers and eyes are really pretty." They walked into the common room and into their dormitories to put their bags away.

"I hope Malfoy bleeds to death," Amanda spat. They walked down into the Great Hall and sat down to dinner. Aly looked at the teacher's table.

"Where's Hagrid?"

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, how wonderful of you to join us," Snape said. Aly looked at the door and saw Malfoy looking pathetic. She rolled her eyes and resumed her potion with Hayden. It was Thursday morning.

"Thank you sir. I won't be able to use one of my hands," he said innocently, motioning to his arm. He took his usual place next to Goyle.

"I'm actually lucky to be alive. What with that stupid bird attacking me and all." He sneered at Harry and Ron. Ron looked like he was about to stab Malfoy. The class continued. "My father's actually going to bring it to the Ministry. I mean, dangerous birds could be a threat." Aly glared at him.

"For your information, they're not birds. They're hippogriffs."

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped. Aly shut her mouth and worked furiously.

"That's right, Trevelyan, watch your mouth," Malfoy sneered. Aly planned to rip his pants as soon as class was over.

"So," he asked Harry, bent over his potion, "Caught Black?" he smirked.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked angrily.

"Hello, you should know." Harry looked confused. "You are truly stupid."

"Mr. Longbottom!" Snape's voice rang out. Neville looked up fearfully.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked.

"I'd like to sample your potion, please. Take a few drops and use it on this quill."

Neville looked at Hermione fearfully. Neville used a dropper and dropped some of his Enlargement Potion on the quill. It grew. The Gryffindors applauded.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Ms. Granger, I told you not to help him," he sneered. Aly gaped at Snape. Malfoy smirked at him. Aly looked at Snape, who turned his back. She took out her wand.

"Aly..." Char warned. She smirked and waited. The bell rang. Students began to file out. Malfoy was about to put something in his potion. "_Confringo_!" Malfoy's cauldron exploded. The dungeon was filled with smoke, and things around the room began to grow.

"Draco!" Snape yelled. "What did you do?!"

"I-I don't know!" he yelled back. Aly grabbed Char's hand and they escaped from his classroom.

"Aly, that was...brilliant!" Char exclaimed. "How'd you do that?" They walked upstairs to the changing staircase.

"That book Mr. Taylor gave me. I read it last night. Confringo makes anything explode."

Char laughed. "I saw one of Malfoy's books grow to the size of a troll."

"Wow." Char looked down and noticed that Aly hasn't let go of his hand. He grinned as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room.


	12. Dragons and Bludgers

"I'm really looking forward to this," Aly said excitedly. Hayden looked at her weirdly. "Amanda told me that Lupin's really nice."

"I hope so," Hayden frowned. "Nothing like Lockhart." They walked into Lupin's classroom and sat down. Aly took out her book and looked around. She noticed a box jumping. She looked at Robin.

"Is there a reason why the box is alive?"

"That's because there's a boggart in there!" Lupin said brightly, walking into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late. I had to stop at Professor Snape's office." He looked around. "My name is Professor Lupin, if you didn't catch it at the opening feast. Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts." He looked at their books. "Books away, books away. Merely take out your wands." Aly did as told, looking confused. Lupin told them to stand up and he cleared the desks.

"Today we will be learning about boggarts. What are they?" he asked the class. Hermione raised her hand.

"No one knows what a Boggart looks like because it styles itself after a person's deepest fear. To repel it, it must be forced to change into a humorous shape by casting the _Riddikulus_ charm," she answered.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Neville, step forward if you please." Neville stepped forward fearfully.

"When I open this box, your greatest fear will appear. Raise your wand, say, 'Riddikulus!' and then let the next person forward. Understand?" Neville nodded. Lupin opened the box. Professor Snape stepped out of the box. Aly gasped. He strode to Neville looking murderous. Neville raised his wand.

"_Riddikulus_!" Snape was suddenly dressed in woman's clothes. Aly laughed.

"Next one!" Lupin yelled. Parvati Patil stepped up.

"_Riddikulus_!"

"Next!"

"_Riddikulus_!"

"Alyson, you're up!" Aly raised her wand. The boggart changed into a huge, black, dragon. Aly gulped.

"Dragons?!" Char exclaimed. "You're afraid of dragons?!" Aly stared at the dragon, and then shook her head.

"_Riddikulus_!" The dragon had a dunce hat on its head and looked silly. Everyone laughed, including Aly. She stepped over to let Char go. The boggart transformed into a Bludger. It flew for him. He raised his wand.

"_Riddikulus_!" It suddenly turned a ball of cheese. He grinned and stepped aside.

"You're afraid of Bludgers?" Aly asked with a smirk. Char looked embarrassed.

"I got hit in the head when I was a kid."

"Chicken." Aly watched as Harry stepped up, but Lupin jumped in front of him. The boggart turned into a white orb. He pushed Harry aside.

"Neville, finish it off!"

"_Riddikulus_!" The boggart disappeared with a crack.

"Great job, everyone!" The bell rang. "See you all tomorrow, then."


	13. Permission to Hogsmeade, Granted!

"Aly, Minako's at the window," Amanda said. Aly looked up from her homework and grinned. She and Amanda were in their dormitory. It was a breezy October afternoon. She ran to the window and took the letter from Minako's leg. She stroked her feathers.

"Tired?" Minako hooted sleepily. "Go get some rest in the owlery." Minako flew out of the window. Aly opened the letter.

'"Yes, here's the permission slip. Hopefully his Hogsmeade thing is a training camp for child soldiers. Aunt Amelia."' Aly grinned as she looked at the permission slip. Amelia did sign it. _Hmm, maybe she does have a heart. _She grinned. _I doubt that._

"Guess what? My aunt decided to sign my permission slip to Hogsmeade!"

"That's great! We can go down together, then." Aly smiled and sat back down on her bed to finish her homework. She groaned.

"Classes are terrible," she complained. "First off, Trelawney's predicting Harry's death every day, and she keeps talking about my future life. Then Snape is docking points left and right just because we exist!" She sighed. "On top of all that, Hagrid's still miserable. We're learning about worms, for goodness sake."

"Yeah. Snape docked a total a twenty points today, I think," Amanda agreed. Aly sighed and shut her Transfiguration book. "McGonagall told us that Trelawney predicts someone's death every year." Aly shrugged.

"I'm going down to the common room. The dormitory's too chilly for me." She and Amanda walked down into the common room. Aly took out her wand.

"_Incendio_!" The fire lit up and she sighed happily as she relaxed in a chair. Suddenly the portrait opened.

"Alyson, just the girl I've been waiting to see!" Oliver Wood's voice said heartily. Aly rolled her eyes.

"When's practice?" she sighed.

"Who said anything about practice?" he asked innocently.

"Don't beat around the bush, Wood. When's practice?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at three-thirty." Aly sighed.

"We're definitely winning it this year. It's my last year here. We need that Quidditch Cup."

"I get this importance of it all," Aly sighed, looking at the fire.

"Good. Don't be late." He smiled and walked up to his dormitory.

"That boy is pretty blunt, isn't he?" Amanda asked.

"I heard that!" Oliver yelled from the stairs. Aly grinned.


	14. The Bet

"Welcome back to another great Quidditch season!" Oliver said with elation. He rubbed his palms together and looked around. "That Quidditch cup is ours. For too long we have missed our chance." Harry looked slightly embarrassed. The Gryffindor team was standing inside the pitch. Aly has been looking forward to Quidditch. Oliver grinned.

"Well then, first off I'd like to introduce our new Chaser, Michael Straum." Aly looked at Michael. He grinned and winked at Aly. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's get started, then. Our first game is against Hufflepuff, which shouldn't be a big deal. Nonetheless, practice makes perfect!" Oliver had the team run through some plays and then held a full game lasting twenty minutes. Afterwards, they headed to the locker room.

"I feel slightly bad," Harry said in the locker rooms. "I mean, I haven't been at the games at all last year."

"It's not your fault," Katie said. He shrugged and strolled off. Katie looked at Aly and grinned.

"Have you heard that the Gryffindor's are going to try for the prank again this year?"

"What?!" Aly said with exasperation. They began to head up to the castle.

"Yeah, I overheard Char talking about it." Halloween was just a week away. "They said it should be good."

Aly scowled. _Now I've got something to talk about._

* * *

"Hello, Hayden," Aly said pleasantly as she and Katie walked into the common room. He looked up from his Potions homework.

"Hey, Aly, Amanda." Katie grinned at Aly and walked upstairs to their dormitory.

"So," she started walking over to him. "Word's out that you are playing a little prank?" Hayden blanched.

"What? I would never..."

"Oh, don't play games," Aly snapped. "Katie told me that you and Char and leading it all." Hayden grinned at her.

"All right, so we are. What about it?"

Aly glared at him. "Last time, your prank happened to be a troll."

"That wasn't us!" Hayden said indignantly. "I have absolutely no idea how that happened!"

"Sure, sure," Aly smirked. "Anyway, just don't think I'm letting you get off that easy."

"Why don't you join in?" he asked suspiciously.

"First off, I'm not stupid enough. You'll get caught, I bet two galleons on that."

"I'll take that bet," he grinned. They shook hands.

"Secondly, while I was back in the Muggle World, I was often the subject of pranks."

"Such as...?"

"Boys scaring me, _Halloween pranks_," she said eyeing him. "I never played pranks on a soul."

Hayden rolled his eyes and continued working. Aly scoffed and walked over.

"See you at dinner," he grinned. She made a sarcastic noise and walked off.


	15. The Lucky Girl

"You do realize that this will be the third year in a row that you didn't participate in our pranks?" Hayden asked casually at dinner. Aly rolled her eyes and continued drinking her pumpkin juice.

"I really just don't see the point. I already make a bet with Char that you will all be caught," Aly said nonchalantly.

"Really then? I'll take that bet as well," he grinned, shaking her head.

"What…exactly is your prank?" Aly asked curiously. Hayden shook his head and smirked.

"I think you should find out for yourself. How about you join us?"

"Heck no. I, unlike you, have a brain." Hayden frowned and continued eating.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind in good time," he grinned.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He smirked.

"Go find out for yourself, if you can." Aly grinned to herself. _I'll find out sooner or later._

* * *

"Damien!" Aly yelled that evening. He was sitting in the common room, doing work, which was something unusual.

"Don't even. Char and Hayden told me you might be investigating." Aly grinned.

"Me? Why would I need to investigate anything?" she asked innocently. He glared at her.

"How about I do your potions homework?" she asked with a smirk.

"A week."

"No way. Three days."

"Four."

"Three, take it or leave it." He pursed his lips.

"Fine. Come here and I'll tell you." _Oh, this should be good._

"First off, we're planning to prank those Slytherin seventh years. Did you know that they cost the Gryffindors two _hundred _points today?!" Aly shook her head. He grinned. "Anyway, we're going to plant a girl there, and then they'll become so interested and walk right into our trap. Someone will turn out the lights, the girl will scream, we'll grab her," he winked, "and then they'll be hoisted into the air by a net!"

"Wow."

"Exactly. And we're not letting them down, either."

"Who's the, uh, lucky girl?" He grinned at Aly suggestively. He stood up.

"Well, she's a Gryffindor third year...she's got brown hair and green eyes...she's a bit of a know it all at times," he started. "She's a Chaser on the Quidditch Team..."

Aly's eyes widened as he smirked. "_Oh no_. I already said I am not participating. Not at all. Never. Understand?" she snapped.

"Ok, fine...But then we'll have to let everyone read...your diary...?" he said waving it in the air. She gasped and reached for it, but he pulled it out of reach and chuckled.

"No way! You can't do that! Damien, that's blackmail!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I guess it is, isn't it?" he thought out loud. Aly was fuming at him.

"If you think that you can get away with this..."

"Oh, we can," he smirked. Aly took out her wand threateningly.

"Don't make me hex you," she snarled. Damien began to open the diary casually

"Let's see...July 26. 'Dear Diary...'"

"Damien!" she roaring, lurching for him. He jumped back and pushed her away from him, holding out the dairy.

"How'd you get up there, anyway? The stairs are trick ones."

"Some investigation," he replied casually. Then he grinned wickedly at Aly. "Now, if you want your diary back and your secrets kept secret, then you'll agree to our prank." Aly scowled at him, but looked at her diary. _Those are my most innermost secrets! My mom, my friends, my life! If they saw it, I'd never be able to walk these corridors ever again!_ She sighed. "Fine." Damien released her. She held out her hand.

"Not so fast," he said. "You'll receive you diary _after _you do the prank. You might go back on your word, and we don't want that!" he said cheerfully. Aly scowled and at him. He gathered up his work.

"You'd do best to get started on that potions homework. It's pretty hard." Aly registered something. _I've been duped!_

"You're such a PRAT!" she yelled. Damien laughed and went up to his dormitory.


	16. Halloween Prank Gone Astray

Aly glared at Damien the rest of that week. Everyday she saw him, he'd smirk at her and suddenly pull out her diary and wave it. She scowled. _This boy lives to ruin me!_

"I don't believe it!" Amanda exclaimed. It was Halloween and they were sitting in the common room doing work.

"Believe it. And I'm not getting it back until I do their prank," Aly said sullenly.

"That really is blackmail," Amanda said seriously. "They could get into a lot of trouble for that."

"I know I should, but Damien said that I do as they say, or everyone finds out."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah." Aly narrowed her eyes. "I just wonder how they managed to get upstairs to the girls' dormitory." Amanda bit her lip. "It's funny, because no boy can get up here."

"I didn't mean to!" Amanda wailed. Aly rolled her eyes.

"You told?"

"They had that really cute Gryffindor fifth year, Thomas Young ask me!" she wailed. "I had absolutely no idea!"

"I knew it. They couldn't have possibly come up here without figuring it out themselves," she muttered. The clock struck six. She grimaced.

"Looks like it's time," she said. She and Amanda put their work away and headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

"It looks amazing," Kylie exclaimed during the Halloween feast. Aly poked her pumpkin pie sullenly. She looked at Aly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Haven't you heard? I've been blackmailed into the Gryffindor's prank," she answered.

"Oh. I thought that was a rumor," Kylie said, surprised.

"Nope." Aly looked at the clock in the hallway. "It's actually time for me to go do my part."

"Which is...?"

"Pretend to be the dumb blonde." She looked at Kylie. "No offense," she added hastily.

"None taken. Continue?"

"I'm supposed to lure the Slytherins into a trap. The lights go off, I scream, the Gryffindors take me away, and the Slytherins get trapped in a net."

"Sounds great," Kylie said, her eyes sparkling. Aly glared at her. "But, it's still wrong." Aly sighed and got up.

"I'll see you later."

* * *

"Alyson!" Damien exclaimed heartily. Aly glared at him sullenly as she walked down the corridor. Some Gryffindors were crowded around him.

"Aly!" Hayden exclaimed happily.

"I'm so glad you came," Char added. Aly glared at him.

"Shut up, you lot. This is blackmail."

"It'll be worth it, I promise," Char said grinning. Aly rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what I have to do." Hayden grinned.

"You just stand here. I heard some Slytherins saying that they were going to the bathroom on this corridor. You look pretty," Char instructed.

"Like that's hard for Aly to do," a boy grinned. Aly looked disgusted.

"Then we'll turn out the lights. Michael will grab you." Michael Straum waved at Aly. Aly frowned.

"Then, that's it! You'll get your _item_," he said suggestively, "And you can go back to the feast!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"One, for Halloween, and two, people will get scared that Black's on the loose."

"Ready?" Damien called out. The group nodded.

"Shut up! I do not have a rash!" a voice called out on the other side of the hallway.

"Go, move!" Char hissed. He grabbed Aly and placed her in a spot.

"Do your thing," he hissed. He grinned. "We'll be watching." He sprinted behind a door. Aly sighed and watched as the Slytherins approached. _Just act...flirty_, she thought with disgust. The boys noticed her and grinned.

"Why, hello there," one of them said. He motioned to his friend. "You look lost," he grinned.

"Isn't this the way to the girls' bathroom?" Aly said innocently.

"Not exactly," the other answered. "Would you like some...help?" he winked.

Aly grinned.

"I've never seen such...helpful boys," she winked. "Maybe you should...help me more often?"  
They grinned. "I'd be more than-"

"O_bscurum_," a voice whispered. The lights snapped out.

"Huh?" one of them said.

"W-what the heck is going on?!"

Aly felt someone grab her and carry her away. _Finally. Now, I can get my diary._

"Aly!" someone yelled. Aly looked around her in the darkness. She saw an outline. His eyes glowed.

She screamed. She took out her wand. "_Diffindo_!"

The person roared in pain. Aly felt herself fall to the ground and heard the pattern of footsteps. She gasped.

"Aly!" Char ran towards her, followed by Hayden and Amanda. Aly looked up and groaned.

"_Luminarium_!" The lights snapped back on. Amanda ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, touching Aly's head. There was a slight bruise.

"Yeah," she said shakily.

"Gem!" Michael said coming over to her. He knelt down.

"What the heck happened?" Hayden asked angrily.

"I don't know," she answered. "I thought it was Michael. But the person didn't look like him. His eyes glowed."

"I called out. Someone knocked me out of the way," Michael growled.

"D'you think it was...you know, him?" Amanda said nervously. Michael shrugged. Hayden helped her up.

"Let's get up to the common room. You need something to reduce that bruise."


	17. Visitors and Patronuses

"Hey, hey!" Char exclaimed. "What's with the holdup?!"

They were heading up to the common room to get some ice, when they were surprised to see that the Gryffindor common room entrance was blocked.

"Come on," Aly whispered. They squeezed their way through the crowd of students. They finally managed to make it to the front of the crowd. They saw Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," Aly said in a daze, "what happened?" The portrait in front of the common room was slashed to bits. The Fat Lady was no where to be found.

"Peeves," Dumbledore said in a dangerously quiet voice, "What happened here?"

Peeves cackled and twisted in the air. "Well, it wasn't a pretty sight, you see, headmaster," he giggled. "Fat Lady's no where to be seen!"

"Why?" he asked quietly. Peeves did a back flip in the air. Aly blanched when she realized what happened.

"You see, he's got a nasty temper, that Sirius Black."

* * *

"All students will report to the Great Hall," Dumbledore said loudly. "Move." The Gryffindor students turned around and started heading down to the Great Hall.

"Sirius Black?" Hermione whispered fearfully to Aly. "It can't be!" Ron walked over to her.

"Aly, what happened to your head?!"

"I had a...situation."

"Like?" Ron pressed.

"I think it was him."

"Are you joking?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. You see, I was blackmailed into that prank. At the time that I was supposed to be 'taken away', someone grabbed me. And it wasn't who it was supposed to be."

"You think it was Black?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I used the Diffindo curse on him, and he dropped me face first onto the ground," Aly said, gingerly touching her bump.

"Ouch. That's kind of scary." Char tapped her on the shoulder while they waited for the stairs to change.

"The scariest part is that I never used that curse."

"Which one?"

"Obscurum."

"I've never heard of that," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"The room just plunged into darkness," Char added. Aly grinned at him.

"I expect my _item _tomorrow morning. In retaliation for my situation, I expect a week's worth of potions done." Harry walked behind them in thoughtful silence. Aly hung back.

"You ok?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit confused."

"How so?"

"Why would he try to get inside? What would that accomplish? He probably went to this school; he probably should've known that she wouldn't let him in," he replied.

"Oh." He surveyed her head.

"That looks like a nasty bump."

"He dropped me on the ground face first."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. It was kind of scary," she added. "He just came out of nowhere!"

Dumbledore suddenly appeared beside them. Aly jumped.

"Ms. Trevelyan, you will be staying next to Harry tonight. All students will sleep in the Great Hall." He smiled at her. "That's one big bump." Aly sighed.

"He dropped me face first." His face looked serious.

"You saw him?" he asked sharply. Harry looked at her.

"Not literally. He grabbed me in the darkness."

"What did you do?"

"Used the Diffindo curse. He dropped me and ran off, probably to the portrait," Aly answered. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey. She's in the hospital wing right now. I'll have Professor Lupin accompany you." He walked off. Aly arrived at the Great Hall.

"I'll save you a sleeping bag," he said and walked off with Hermione and Ron. Aly looked around.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing," a voice said behind her. Aly jumped.

"Professor!" she exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"You're too old for that," he said waving it aside. "Let's go." They walked out of the Great Hall together. They walked in comfortable silence.

"Professor, can you explain to me what a dementor is?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her, surprised. He reminded her of what happened on the train.

"Well, the Dementors are soulless creatures considered to be among the foulest beasts on Earth. They are soul-sucking fiends who guard the wizard prison, Azkaban."

"Oh. How would you get rid of them?" she asked as they ascended the stairs.

"With a patronus, of course."

"A what?" Aly asked, confused.

"A patronus charm. They conjure an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy, hope, or the desire to survive, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a protector, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls. Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors, and can even drive them away."

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Are we going to learn that?" she asked.

"I don't exactly know. I don't think it's necessary."

"I think it'd be nice," she said seriously, "With all these dementors everywhere."

"I'll consider it." They had arrived at the hospital wing.

"Alyson, I've been expecting you. Take a seat on the bed. I'll be right with you," Madam Pomfrey said, appearing from behind a door.

"Thanks, Professor," Aly said looking up at Lupin. He smiled and nodded. "Professor, just out of curiosity, what's-"

"_Expecto Patronum_."

"What?"

"The spell. It's _Expecto Patronum_." And with that he swept off.


	18. Dementors' Visit

"Halt! Who goes there?" Sir Cadogan exclaimed. Aly rolled her eyes.

"It is I, Princess Alyson," she said dully.

"Aha! A fair maiden! If you wish to enter these premises, you must first answer a question!" he said waving his sword. "What is the password?"

"Dungeons and dragons."

"I should've made it easier," he muttered as the portrait swung open. Aly rolled her eyes and she stepped into the common room. _Ever since the fat lady's been gone, that knight has been getting on my last nerve! _Aly raced up to her dormitory and grinned. Today was the first game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. She put on her Quidditch clothes. She had no time to change in the locker room. _Time to kick some butt. _

* * *

"Even though it's Hufflepuff, their new captain is pretty good," Oliver said as they prepared to fly out. Aly glared at the sky. The clouds were darkening quickly and she felt a few raindrops on her face as she walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Aly fingered her Nimbus.

"Who, that cute sixth year, Cedric Diggory?" Katie giggled. Aly rolled her eyes.

"I hope you're not fraternizing with the enemy, Katie!" Oliver glared. Katie smirked.

"You're so full of it," Michael said rolling his eyes. He walked over to Aly.

"Ready, Gem?"

"As ever, Straum." The doors opened. Aly straddled herself onto her broom and sailed into the air. Immediately she was met with splashes of rain. She shook her head. She gritted her teeth. _This will be hard. _

She took her position in the center of the field. She looked around. She spotted Cedric Diggory. He was grinning at her. She glared at him and watched Madam Hooch rise into the air.

"Fair game, everyone!" she called out as usual. The Captains shook hands. Aly rolled her eyes when she saw Oliver try to crush Cedric's hand, even though he tried to make it polite. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air, and the game began. A Hufflepuff Chaser knocked into her with the Quaffle. She grinned.

"Idiot," she muttered, and raced off after him.

"Welcome to the first quidditch game of the season!" Jordan's voice said over the microphone, slightly muffled. "Though it is extremely wet, we are expecting a great game!" Aly gritted her teeth. _I doubt that. _She and Katie sped after the Chaser. She blinked. It was too hard to see in this weather. As she sped after him, she felt a cold chill go down her spine. She looked around, just in time to see the Hufflepuff score. _This is going to be a long game._

This continued for a few minutes, with Gryffindor scoring some goals, thanks to Michael. During the game, Aly was worried about Harry, because he couldn't see a thing. He was always looking around, wiping off his glasses. Of course, Hufflepuff scored more times than Gryffindor.

"Michael!" she yelled. He looked at her with confusion. "Throw it to me!"

Michael tossed the ball to her, but collided with another Chaser. Aly watched as the Quaffle soared into the air. She felt an impulse. She jumped into the air off of her broom and grabbed the Quaffle, but she missed landing on her broom.

As she soared to the ground, she watched her broom still afloat in the air. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. _At least I have the Quaffle._

* * *

It never came. Instead she felt herself flying in the air, and cheers roaring through the stadium. Aly opened one eye and saw Cedric Diggory grinning down at her like an idiot.

"Wha-"

He flew over to her broom and set her down gently. He winked.

"Next time, land on the broom." Aly blinked, dazed. He removed the Quaffle from her gently. "I'll take that." He tossed it to his teammate that flew past him. He winked, grinned and soared off. The Gryffindors booed as the Hufflepuffs laughed. Aly flushed, and then shook her head. She glared at him. _That prat!_

She soared after the Hufflepuff Chaser as she approached the Gryffindor goal, with Oliver at the ready. Suddenly, there was a rush of air and she looked around. _What's going on?_

The ground on the pitch began to freeze over. Her heart stopped and she turned white. The crowd stood up. She gulped. Three tall, hooded dementors glided onto the field. Aly felt that sinking feeling again.

_My mother...what mother? She never cared, she never will...she never will...she never will...she never cared...she never will...she never cared..._

She began to sag off her broom.

"Aly!" someone called out fearfully. By this time, Aly had felt as if she was sinking into a deep sleep, repeating the same phrase, _she never cared...she never will... _Aly felt as if she were falling into a black hole.

Cedric Diggory rushed up to her broom and grabbed her before she could fall off. He put the snitch in his pocket. He looked down at her face. She had fainted. He frowned down at her face.

"Mum..." she whispered.

The crowd screamed and gasped. Cedric looked up and blanched. Harry was falling to the ground.

"Someone help him," he gasped, as he supported Aly. Dumbledore stood up and yelled, "_Immobulus_!"

Harry froze in midair. All of the teachers rushed down to the field. Cedric watched as Dumbledore banished the dementors. He looked down at Aly's face and brushed aside a strand of her hair.

_I'll have to keep an eye on this one._


	19. Dreams

_Aly blinked. She groaned as the harsh light of the sun hit her eyes. As her eyes adjusted, she sat up and looked around. She was in her dormitory, in her bed. She yawned and stretched. _

_"Morning, Aly," a voice said. She turned around. A woman was standing there. She looked like Aly. Aly stared in disbelief._

_"M-mum?" she whispered. The woman nodded._

_"Aly," she said, stretching out her arms for a hug. Aly wiped away her tears and smiled. As she took a step forward, her mother disappeared and turned into wisps of smoke. Aly frowned._

_"Mum?" she called out. The scene suddenly changed, and everything was black._

_"Mum?!" she yelled out. She saw her mother standing behind her. Aly ran to her, but suddenly the ground she was walking on gave out, and she started to fall. She kept falling...someone was calling her name..._

_"Aly, Aly...Aly," the voice said, getting nearer. "Aly..."_

* * *

"Aly. Aly, wake up." Aly's eyes popped open. She gasped as she recalled her dream. She stared into Amanda's face and blinked. She looked next to her and saw Hayden, Michael and Char there, as well.

"What...happened?" she groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. Michael frowned.

"You...fainted."

"Fainted?!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Those dementors must've done something." Aly shook her head.

"Did I fall?"

"No," Char answered.

"Did we lose?"

"Diggory wanted a rematch, but Wood admitted that we lost," Hayden answered. Aly looked at their faces.

"What's wrong?"

Amanda grinned at her, suddenly. "They're just jealous because Diggory was carrying you," she teased.

"Are not!" Hayden replied indignantly.

"I resent that," Char frowned.

"Why would I care?" Michael scoffed.

Aly threw her pillow at him.

"Diggory was carrying me?" she asked. Hayden frowned.

"Yeah. He caught you before you fell off your broom." Char peered at her.

"He said you were faintly muttering something about your mum..."

"Oh," Aly said frowning. "That happens."

"Really?" Char asked.

"Yeah. Everytime those dementors come around, I get these sad thoughts...like my mum's never going to come for me, or that I'm a piece of trash and I belong in the orphanage." There was an awkward silence.

"I don't think you're a piece of trash," Char said quietly, staring at her. "I'd never." Aly gulped as he continued to stare at her.

"Nor I."

"Or me."

"Me neither." Aly smiled.

"Thanks." Madam Pomfrey came in.

"You're free to go, dear." Aly nodded.

"I'll meet you in Charms, Amanda." Amanda smiled and nodded. The group got up to leave. Amanda and Char smiled as they shut the door. Aly sighed. _I've got some great friends._


	20. Hogsmeade

"I'm really sorry you can't go, Harry," Aly said sympathetically. Aly, Ron, Hermione and Harry were walking outside to meet Professor McGonagall.

"Achoo!" Hermione sneezed.

"Bless you."

"I can't believe this cold weather!" Hermione said with annoyance. It was a cold November afternoon.

"I can't believe that no one will sign my permission slip," Harry said miserably. "What about yours, Aly? I thought your aunt had no idea where you were?"

"Actually, she believes that I'm a child soldier," Aly grinned. "I sent her a letter with Minako asking her if I could go to Hogsmeade. I told her that it was a training camp that'd I go to every Saturday," she winked. "She signed it and hoped that I would stop being so scrawny."

"Well, that's rubbish. Not even McGonagall would offer. It just _has _to be a parent or guardian." He sighed. "Oh, well. Oliver gave me a book to read."

"Sorry, mate," Ron said sadly. They approached McGonagall, who was surrounded by a group of students. She cleared her throat and adjusted her green hat.

"Now," she announced. "As our Hogwarts upperclassmen, I will be expecting you all to act with the utmost respect. To our third years, you are not permitted anywhere outside Hogsmeade." She smiled slightly. "You may come forward with your permission slips, and enter." Students bustled to get in line. Aly turned and smiled sympathetically.

"I'll bring you back something," she said.

"I'll bring you something, too," Hermione added.

"Me three," Ron added. Harry smiled at their generosity and turned back. He walked back up to the castle. Aly walked up to McGonagall and handed her their permission slips. As they walked into Hogsmeade, they talked about last week's events.

"I think it's quite scary. He could be anywhere," Ron said seriously.

"How could he possibly get in?" Hermione said scoffing. "There are dementors everywhere, the passages are guarded..."

"He could've apparated," Ron suggested. Hermione sighed.

"I do believe that this is thirtieth time, Ron. _You can't apparate onto Hogwarts' grounds_."

"Oh," he said flushing.

"How about you, Aly? I saw you," Hermione said sympathetically.

"I'm fine," Aly replied absently. Ron grinned.

"You looked quite comfy in Diggory's arms..."

"Shut up, Ron." She glared. "I was unconscious." Aly looked around Hogsmeade. There were small little shops. She saw Fred and George walk into Zonko's Joke Shop. Aly smelled something sweet wafting from Honeydukes. They visited every store. Aly sent a letter to Tom at the post office. When it was almost time to go, Aly wanted to visit one last shop.

"Let's go into Honeydukes," she suggested.

"Yes, let's," Hermione agreed. "We could pick up something for Harry." They walked into the shop and Aly's mouth watered at the smell of delicious treats.

"I think Harry would really like this," Hermione said pointing at something. Aly looked and saw some big slabs of chocolate.

"I'll be over here," Aly said motioning to the chocolate. Ron and Hermione nodded and she walked off. She examined the chocolate. It looked pretty good. It even had bits of pretzels in it. She decided to buy it. She looked around for Ron and Hermione. She was surprised to see Hermione talking in thin air. Ron and Hermione spotted her and walked over.

"Talking to someone?" Aly asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't look so mad, Aly," a voice muttered in her ear. Aly jumped and looked around.

"Harry?"

"Don't talk so loud!" Ron hissed. He grabbed her arm. They took her outside and behind the shop.

"What's-"

Harry appeared as the Invisibility Cloak slid off. He grinned.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Did you really think I was going to let you have all the fun?" he asked obviously.

"Harry, you're really not supposed to be here," Hermione said frowning.

"Hermione, let the boy have a bit of fun. He's missing out on everything!" Ron said angrily. "Put that cloak back on, Harry. Let's go back to Honeydukes." Hermione and Aly rolled their eyes.


	21. Understanding

Aly coughed as she looked out the window. She shivered. The air of Christmas holidays was upon them. Which meant that Aly could easily get a cold. She sniffed. She was sitting in front of the common room by the fire. She continued doing her potions homework. After visiting Honeydukes that day, Aly decided to retire by the fire. She looked up as the portrait swung open.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't tell you, Harry," Ron's voice said.

"Black couldn't have betrayed your parents!" Hermione's voice added, hushed.

"He did kill them," Harry's voice added quietly. Aly's opened wide. "I'm gonna get Black if it's the last thing I do." Their shadows approached. As the trio walked into the center of the common room, they turned and noticed Aly doing her homework.

"Did she...?" Ron asked, leaving the question open.

Aly's heart pounded. _Don't come over here..._

Footsteps approached.

"Aly?" Hermione's voice said next to her. Aly put on a fake smile and looked up at her.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"How much did you hear?" Aly's heart pounded. It felt like a bass drum.

"Hear what?"

Harry and Ron walked over to her.

"What did you hear?" he reiterated. Aly looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Everything." Ron groaned.

* * *

"Why is she always in our business?" he said angrily. "First, she heard about the mirror. Second, she heard about the Polyjuice Potion! Now..."

"Shut up, Ron. It's not my fault you talk too loud," Aly shot back. She frowned at Harry. "If you're going after Black, I'll arrange a nice set of roses at your funeral."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked her sharply.

"Going after Black?" she asked in hushed tones. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not," he said flatly.

"Then explain to me why you want to kill Black. Explain how you are going to kill a man who was one of You-Know-Who's strongest supporters that killed _thirteen people _in one blast!"

"I don't know," he said quietly. He waved his hand.

"Black betrayed Harry's parents," she whispered in her ear.

"Ah," Aly said, understanding. She grinned. Harry looked quizzically at her. "I'll help you. How about a nice set of roses at _his _funeral."

He smiled.


	22. Memories

Aly felt relieved as she looked on her bed. Her diary was there, as promised. After talking to Ron, Harry and Hermione, she decided to rest to make sure that her cold didn't cause her problems. She walked over to her bed and sat down. She opened the journal. She read it as she recounted her memories.

_April 19, 1991_

_Dear Diary, I can't believe that Amelia isn't letting me go with the rest of the class to the zoo! I've been waiting for this field trip all year and she decided that she won't let me go because she thinks I'm an annoyance. _

_April 20, 1991_

_Dear Diary, I wonder if Amelia even cares about me. The only thing I know about my mother is that she left me 2 days after I was born. I wonder if she was sweet, kind and caring. No matter what, she's probably ten times better than Amelia._

_July 10, 1991_

_Dear Diary, I can't believe it! This boy named Hayden told me I was a witch! For a second, I thought he was being mean, but he told me that I was going to a school called Hogwarts. Wow..._

_July 20, 1991_

_Diagon Alley is amazing. I wish I could go there every day. I ran away from Amelia today. I'm tired of living with a martinet every single day of my life. Hayden's parents said I could stay with them for the rest of the summer. Hayden's really nice, too..._

_May 5, 1992_

_I'm really scared. There's some sort of monster that's on the loose at Hogwarts. Nearly six people were petrified! I wonder if I'm going to be next...I sure hope not..._

_June 6, 1992_

_I'm really going to miss Hogwarts...but I guess this will happen every year for the rest of my Hogwarts years here...You know what, Diary? I could've sworn that I saw Char smile at me when we were leaving for his house! Not one of those friendly smiles, but one of those...smiles. I know that makes absolutely no sense, but all the same...it felt good..._

Aly flipped forward a few pages.

_September 9, 1992_

_Yay! I'm back at Hogwarts! It feels so good to be back! We have another new teacher this year, Professor Lupin. He's really nice. I'm __**so **__glad he's nothing like Lockhart. I really wouldn't be able to stand it. He told me a spell to use against dementors last week. Expecto Patronum. It sounds really cool. I need to try it out. _

Aly shut the diary and smiled to herself. She yawned and looked out the window. She frowned. Walking around in the snow was a big black dog. _Maybe it belongs to somebody?_

She walked over to the window, but it suddenly ran off. She frowned and sat down. She shrugged. _Ah, well. I guess I'd better get started on those Christmas presents._


	23. Christmas Feelings

"Happy Christmas," Damien said cheerfully as he walked into the Great Hall.

"Hey, Damien," Chloe said looking up. Chloe was a first year that Aly met in the hallway. Chloe had dropped her books and was lost on her way to charms, and Aly helped her. She had blond hair and brown eyes.

"First year?" Damien said sitting down next to her disapproving. "Shame, Aly."

"Shut up, Damien. Haven't _you _been the one conversing with first years on who's better at exploding snap?"

He flushed. "That's different."

"How so?" Chloe smirked.

"It just is," he replied flatly, and grabbed some bacon. Aly rolled her eyes and stared at the head's table.

"Have you seen-"

"Hagrid?" Damien interrupted. "He's in a right state." He lowered his voice. "Remember how Malfoy got scratched by Buckbeak? Well, he took it to his father. Lucius Malfoy is one of the most influential men at the Ministry of Magic!"

"I'll bet," Aly snorted.

"Old Malfoy's taken it to the Committee of Dangerous Creatures. Hagrid's afraid that Buckbeak will, um, be executed," he whispered. Aly shook her head sadly.

"That's terrible. Buckbeak had the right to. Stupid Slytherins like Malfoy would do something terrible like that," Chloe spat.

"What's that? Is there something you'd like to say to me?" Draco smirked from the Slytherin table. Aly smirked.

"Yes, I would. Keep your oversized nose out of peoples' business, _Malfoy_," she spat. He glared at her and took out his wand.

"Not today, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall said, coming up from behind him. He took his wand out of his hand. "It is forbidden." She frowned at Aly.

"Ms. Trevelyan, I would advise you to not insult Mr. Malfoy's nose size." She smirked. "You can do that _after _Christmas." She strolled away while Aly and Damien were in a fit and Malfoy was dumbstruck. The group left the Great Hall.

"I can't believe that," Damien grinned. "I guess the holidays have done some good on old McGonagall."

Aly looked around and frowned. "Damien, where is your brother?"

"Oh, about that," Damien said sadly. "Char went back home."

"What?" Aly asked rounding on him, "Why?"

"Apparently Kay, Sam and him are going to discuss some things with Mum."

"Such as...?"

"Whether or not Kay and Sam should stay at Hogwarts." Aly's heart lurched.

"But-but, I thought that was already decided?" she stammered.

"Well," he started, but glared at Chloe as she approached them.

"I-I'm sorry," she squeaked, "I'll just be off..."

"No, Chloe, stay here," Aly said firmly. Damien frowned.

"Should she...?"

"Yes, she should. I trust Chloe, now go on," Aly protested. Damien rolled his eyes and continued.

"Yesterday, Char told me that Kay and Sam were pretty much flunking their classes. They just said that they didn't want to stay at Hogwarts."

"So they're purposely going to flunk out? That won't work! Once you're here, you're here, mate," Chloe interrupted.

"Well, that's what they think," Damien shrugged. "Anyway, Char, Kay and Sam were going back home to discuss it with Mum and Dad and-"

"Wait a minute," Aly said in disbelief. "Your dad is back?!"

"Yeah."

"Since when?!"

"Since about a week," he replied.

"Well, I didn't know that. I'd like to meet him," Aly said sheepishly. Damien sighed.

"Maybe. But he's only here for a short amount of time."

"Oh," Aly said with disappointment. "But they didn't invite you back?" she questioned.

"No."

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"It should be a family affair," Aly added.

"Well, it's not," Damien snapped. "Apparently, this situation is for the elders."

"Damien, you and Char are the same age!" Aly protested angrily. "It should be a family decision!"

"Not how my parents see it. Apparently, Char has the most 'maturity' and 'brains.' Apparently, he's way more mature than me."

"That's not true, Damien," Aly said gently. "You've matured tons since first year. No offense, but I remember you as a bratty little twit who wouldn't shut up. Now, you're the exact opposite." She grinned. "Except for the shutting up part."

"Thanks."

"But really, you should completely forget about that." Aly sighed sadly. "I just wish they were here to celebrate Christmas together."

"Right," Damien said suddenly. "I forgot today is Christmas; I've been so gloomy." Aly smiled at him and they continued walking up to the common room. They approached the portrait.

"Wake up!" Damien said sharply. Sir Cadogan woke up with a jolt.

"Halt, who goes there?!" he asked sharply. Aly rolled her eyes.

"It is I, Sir Damien."

"It is I, Princess Alyson."

"Aha," the knight said, waving his javelin. "Password?"

"Knights of the Round Table," Chloe answered.

"Very well," he sighed and opened up. Aly smiled at the sight. The Christmas tree was adorned with wonderful decorations, one of them being a miniature roaring lion. They laughed. Chloe walked upstairs to her dormitory. Aly rubbed her hands through her hair and looked around.

"Have you seen Hayden?"

"Nope."


	24. Discussions

"Well, that's just lovely!" Damien exclaimed angrily. "Now it's just us two!"

"Not exactly," Chloe said, coming downstairs. "You've got me."

"Oh, we're a bunch of lucky ducks, aren't we?"

"Shut up, Damien." Aly looked around and then smacked herself in the head. "Of course! Hayden told me that his parents were actually going to take him somewhere this Christmas." Damien groaned.

"Great. All of our friends are gone." His eyes lightened. "What about Mandy?"

"Gone."

"Argh!" Damien scowled angrily. Chloe frowned.

"Well, seeing as how you don't want me, then, I think I'll go back downstairs." She walked over to the portrait.

"No, Chloe, wait!" The portrait door slammed.

"See what you did!" she exclaimed, rounding on him. She sighed angrily, and then threw herself down in the chair.

"This isn't fun," Damien said with desperation. "I wish someone were here. What about..."

"Michael? Sweden."

"That boy really will cover all of Europe by the time he graduates," Damien said rolling his eyes. "Unless he happened to drown on the way back." Aly chuckled. "That was funny?"

"Of course! I can just picture it in my mind, his plane getting struck by lightning..."

"Yeah," Damien added excitedly. "And then he'll scream like a baby!"

"After that, he'll try to ask the beautiful flight attendant if they'll survive," Aly added.

"But she'll say, 'No.'"

"He'll look dumbfounded."

"Afterwards, he'll realize that he's had too much to drink!"

"He'll decide that he doesn't want to die with a full bladder, and head to the bathroom."

"Afterwards, he'll try and fly the plane."

"But of course, he can't fly a plane!"

"And then he dies!" Damien exclaimed, eyes watering from laughter. They burst out laughing.

"A-and then, the plane will plunge into the ocean! A shark will come into the plane and find Michael and devour his meaty little head, starting with his brain and..."

"Damien, stop. That's gross."

"Ah, right then. Sorry." He grinned at her and she grinned back. Aly relaxed in the chair and closed her eyes. Damien threw a pillow at her.

"Come on, lazy head, let's open presents." Aly rolled her eyes, but obliged and walked over to the pile of presents. She found a blue one from Char.

"Oh, brother," Damien muttered distinctly. She opened it. It read:

_Dear Aly, I'm sorry I can't be with you on Christmas. I'm sure that by now, Damien has told you why. I'm sure that you guys will have fun together, even though three fourths of the school is gone. Here's another charm to add to your bracelet._

_Best wishes, Char._

She found a charm shaped like a moon. She grinned and attached it to her bracelet.

"He likes you, you know," Damien said lightly from the other side of the pile. Aly's eyes looked up.

"Excuse me?"

"What?" Damien asked, playing stupid.

"What'd you say?"

"I don't know, what did I say?" Aly growled and walked over to him.

"You say something. Spill it."

"I said nothing!" Damien protesting, grinning like an idiot. Aly pulled out her wand.

"Oh, not the wand. Anything but the wand," he mocked. Aly glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, Char likes you. And so does Hayden. That's why they haven't been speaking as much this year."

"Are you crazy?" Aly exclaimed.

"Have you no brains at all?" Damien sighed angrily. "Any normal person would be able to see that."

"I don't."

"Obviously you don't have brains." He smirked. "Remember Christmas time last year? He and Char got into some little row?"

"Yes..."

"That's because Hayden was feeling all left out. You and Char were inseparable."

"Oh...well, that's because he was helping me through a tough time!" Aly protested hotly.

"Not that whole Chamber of Secrets thing. It was before that, remember?"

"Possibly..."

"Oh, don't act stupid." He smiled softly. "Char likes you, and you know it." She frowned.

"Inside of my head, I am denying everything you say."

"You do that." He continued unwrapping presents. Aly smirked.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked casually.

"I've seen you around 'Mandy' a lot. What's going on with you two that I don't know about?" she smirked.

"Nothing," he protested.

"Sure. Then explain to me why you are constantly talking about her, and why you constantly must sit with her in every class."

"Because...I'm living up to my moral standards!"

"What standards?"

"Listen, I don't have to take this from you..."

"Then don't. Deny every word I'm saying inside your head." He glared at her. She smiled at him.

"Fine, fine! I do, ok?"

"Yes!" Aly exclaimed, jumping up. "I knew it, I knew it! Wait til I tell..."

"You are _not _telling anyone!" he exclaimed sharply. "You will keep this to yourself. If this gets out, Char will never let me live it down." He smirked. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do about Char? And Hayden?"

"Oh...well..." she thought. "Nothing really. I mean, he's likes me, right? I don't like him. At least, not like that. He can continue liking me all he wants." She frowned thoughtfully. "As for Hayden...he already has someone he fancies, doesn't he? I mean, he's liked Kylie for ages."

"So...you're just going to let him fancy you for the rest of forever...and you're not going to do anything about it."

"Oh, eventually something will happen," Aly said thinking back to the picture in the Mirror of Erised. She grinned. "I'm sure it will."

* * *

** (HINT HINT HINT HINT!!!!)**


	25. Plan Unveiled

"That was the most stupid class I've ever been to," Amanda stated after they got out of Divination. "I cannot understand why I would ever want to take that class." They were walking down from the North Tower.

"I highly doubt that Harry has the shortest life line," Hayden added. He looked around.

"Have you seen Aly or Damien? I really haven't seen a bit of them since we came back." Amanda shrugged. Hayden had been itching to talk to her.

"Come to think of it, ever since Christmas, they've been around together lately. D'you think something happened?"

"Of course not," Hayden protested. "If something happened, then I'm sure Aly would've told me."

"Told you what?" Aly asked, appearing beside them. Inwardly, she smirked. _I knew this was going to happen._

"Um..." Hayden said hesitantly.

"Did something happen between you and Damien over Christmas break?" Amanda cut in.

"Um, no," Aly said, acting surprised.

"Are you sure?" Hayden asked, not believing her. "You and Damien have been hanging out together an awful lot."

"Oh. We just had a little chat," Aly said pleasantly.

"What kind of chat?" Amanda asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing of relevance. Let's head down to lunch, shall we?" And with that, she strolled off. Hayden watched her go and frowned. He looked at Amanda.

"I think we need to do a little investigating."

* * *

"Did it work?" Damien asked as Aly arrived into the common room.

"Perfectly. Amanda and Hayden think that we're doing something, or something happened over Christmas break," Aly said with a grin. She dropped her bag on the table and sat down on a chair. "I don't understand why you need to do this, though."

"Well, I've decided that I've got to take matters into my own hands," Damien sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Um, what exactly is the point of this?" Aly pointed out.

"Well...this is partly something personal."

"Oh?" Aly asked, interested.

"Yeah. You see, Hayden called my brother a big, fat liar a few days ago."

"Oh! Why?"

"For some reason, Hayden wanted to know why Char didn't stay at Hogwarts over break. Char told him why, but then Hayden called Char a liar and stalked off."

"Oh."

"Two...I think it's high time we stir up some romantic tension in our little clique."

"Excuse me?" Aly asked in disbelief.

"I think it's high time we discover who likes who around here," Damien replied with a mischievous grin.

"Damien, you can't do that. It'd disturb our little Utopian society," Aly protested.

"Well, going back to the conversation yesterday, I think we ought to do something about it. I mean, you even said that you weren't going to do anything about Char liking you, fine. But I think we should do something else concerning our...other friends." Aly glared at him.

"Damien, this may sound like fun to you, but these are really some cruel intentions."

"Not cruel, just fun," Damien replied with a wink. Aly sighed.

"Damien, I really don't think that's a good idea. And I won't participate in it. Besides, I've already got Amanda and Hayden riled up to the point where they think we're...secretly dating, or something!" Aly exclaimed. "On top of all that," she added softly, "I don't want to upset Char."

"So, you care."

"Of course I care for his well-being!" Aly snapped. "I just think that your little _plan _might do more harm that good." Damien sighed and sat down in her chair next to her.

"I've got a proposition," Aly suggested. Damien raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening..."

"How about we do something about this 'romantic tension' next year?"

"Next year? By then it'll be too late!"

"But by then, we'll all be a bit more mature, don't you think?"

"You don't think I'm mature enough now?" Damien asked, puffing out his chest.

"Of course I do. Mentally, that is," she added, surveying his skinny and lanky appearance. "But this year, it's not right. We've already got enough situations on hand. Sirius Black could possibly be running around this school at night, and your family's situation. Who would want to worry about all of that, and add the fact that they're romantically confused?"

Damien sighed and looked at the fire, then back down at her. "Fine. Next year, we'll do something." He frowned. "I guess we're going to have to find some way to figure our way out of this, huh?"

"Not me, you. You dragged me into this, you get us out."

"What?"

"You heard me," Aly said, looking up at him. "Explain to Hayden and Amanda that you just wanted to stir up a little romantic tension in our little 'clique.' I'm sure they'll understand," Aly said with a sarcastic smile.

"Why, though?" a voice said, coming down the stairs. Aly's heart lurched as she jumped up. Damien fell to the ground.

"Um, ouch?" he said, his voice muffled. Aly's eye widened as she saw Amanda coming down the stairs with a frown.

"I don't understand that." Aly gulped, but smirked.

"I'm sure Damien can explain that to you."

"No, Aly, go ahead," Damien said, smirking back at her. He leaned back in the chair, put his feet up and smirked. Aly sighed and looked at Amanda nervously.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Not mad, just confused. I don't understand why you'd do something like that." Aly sighed.

"First off, I want to say that this was absolutely not my idea. It was all Damien's. It started over Christmas break." Aly sighed nervously. "Me and Damien had a talk about some things that we think are going on in our little 'clique.'"

"Such as?"

"Um, Amanda, can you please honor my request to not ask me that?" Aly pleaded. Amanda smiled softly at her.

"Fine. Continue."

"Anyway, after our discussion, Damien thought it would be appropriate to mix up some feelings."

"What...kinds of feelings?" Amanda asked, looking at him.

"Romantic, of course." Amanda gaped at him.

"That's what your plan was? A romantic stir up?!"

"Like I said, it was his idea," Aly said, backing away. Amanda glared at him.

"That would've been a stupid idea. We don't need anything like that to happen. At least not now," Amanda added. "Like Aly said, there are too many things going on." She grinned at Aly. "I think everyone in our little circle of friends knows Char likes you, Aly."

"Yeah, I heard."

"From?"

"Sir Genius-a-not," she said pointing to Damien. He glared at her.

"Nonetheless, Damien, think before you act! I'm glad Aly convinced you otherwise, because if you had gone with your plan, I probably would've knocked out all of your teeth by now." Damien frowned at her.

"Did you know that he liked you before?" Aly shook her head. Amanda shrugged and turned to Aly. "How about a nice chat in the Great Hall?" Aly smiled gratefully. Amanda glared at Damien once more.

"Mandy, I wasn't really going to do..."

"I sure hope so. Don't let it happen again." She and Aly walked to the portrait. Amanda turned around. "And stop calling me Mandy."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."


	26. Overworked

For some reason, Hayden found the whole plot quite funny. During Charms the next day, he laughed it off, saying that it would be funny to mix up some feelings in their little group of friends. Luckily, he accepted her apology, and everything went back to the way it was. Almost everything.

* * *

The only thing that was missing was Char. Aly was barely seeing him anymore. Damien told her that Char was often running to up the owlery, receiving letters from their parents. Char hadn't been getting enough sleep because he was writing so many letters that he didn't have enough time to sleep because he had to finish his homework. After hearing this the same day at lunch, Aly frowned.

"Poor Char!" Amanda said sympathetically. "He shouldn't have to work so hard!"

"If you don't mind me asking," Aly said hesitantly, "What is Char writing about?"

Damien pursed his lips. "Kay and Sam, Sirius Black..."

"What about the twins?"

"They keep talking about how they don't want to come back and they're skipping classes..."

"Your parents really need to keep those two in check, Damien."

"I know," he sighed. "Then they're asking about me, and you, and Amanda and Hayden, you know, just to see how they're doing."

"He hasn't seen any of us, so how could he know?" Amanda interrupted. Damien shrugged.

"Then my parents are a bit worried about Sirius Black."

"Obviously," Aly agreed. Damien sighed.

"That boy's going to overwork himself," he sighed sadly.

"He needs a break," Amanda agreed. Aly looked out into the hallway and saw Char walking by.

"Excuse me," she muttered and rushed out.

"Char!" she called out. He stopped and looked behind him. "Hey."

She approached him. "Char, you look completely exhausted!" It was true. Char had bags under his eyes, his hair was tussled, and his clothes weren't on completely.

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"You need a break," she said firmly, fixing his hair. "Damien told me about how you're running back and forth. You're going to overwork yourself."

"How can I stop? Mum is sending me letters every hour now!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Then do something about it!" Aly replied, fixing his clothes.

"Like what?"

"Let me send a few letters," she offered, fixing his tie.

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'll write a letter to your Mum explaining that you are really overworked, you're constantly yawning. She cares, right? So she'll have to let you have a break, if you're too scared to tell her yourself."

"Are you serious?" he asked, peering down at her and she brushed off his shoulders.

"Course I am," she replied firmly. Char's shoulders sagged and he sighed with relief.

"You are an angel," he said gratefully.

"I know," Aly replied brightly. She fixed his hair again.

"Are you finished?" he asked irritably.

"Hang on," she said pulling down some of his hair down in his face, "Done."

"Why did you do that?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged. "It looks better that way. Now, you continue on your way to class. When I get the time, I'll send Minako a letter to your Mum. I am expecting you to get some sleep, though."

"It looks better that way?" he asked peering at her. "Don't I look good everyday?"

"Don't get cocky. Now, get going." He saluted with a grin.

"Will do, sergeant."

"At ease," she replied sternly. Then she grinned. "Go off to Transfiguration." He winked and strutted off.


	27. Firebolts and Forgiveness

"So," Oliver said irritably the next afternoon at lunch. "Heard about Harry's broom, have you?"

Aly shook her head.

"McGonagall's having it stripped down for jinxes."

"Why in the bloody heck would she do that?" Aly asked, surprised.

"Harry got a broom for Christmas. It didn't come with a card, so McGonagall assumed that Sirius Black sent it himself."

"What? Why type of broom?"

"Firebolt." Aly gaped at him.

"And she is doing this because she thinks it's been sent by Black."

"Exactly."

"Explain to me how a convicted criminal could've possibly bought a broom!" Aly exclaimed. Oliver shrugged, and then smiled.

"At least Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin," he said. "Then we could possibly get second place." This cheered up Aly a bit.

"We'll be having practices five times a week to sharpen our skills." Aly looked like he slapped her.

"What the bloody-"

"See you later, Aly!" Oliver said cheerfully as he walked out of the Great Hall. Aly scowled. She watched Michael come in and sit next to her. He grinned.

"How're you doing, Gem? Haven't seen you around much."

"So sad," Aly said making a face. He grinned and then looked behind him. He frowned.

"What?" Aly asked turning around. She frowned as she watched Cedric Diggory, surrounded by his friends, sitting and laughing. Cedric looked over at her and winked.

"Gross," Aly said, turning around. "That boy is such a prat."

"How so?"

"He thinks that he's some sort of hero for saving me during the Quidditch game! He's been running into me, trying to make friendly conversation." Michael looked over his shoulder and glared at them one more time.

"I think he'd better watch his step. Just because he saved you from bloodying your head doesn't make him a hero," he growled. Michael sighed and stood up.

"I've got to go. Flitwick wants a chat."

"Bad grade?"

"On the contrary, good grade," he grinned with surprise. "Apparently, I got an O on a paper!"

"Really? That's good, Michael." She grinned. "Maybe you're not that stupid after all." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"See you around, Gem." Aly waved and continued eating. Suddenly she heard a whoosh in the sky.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Mail." The huge horde of owls swept over everyone's heads, dropping parcels and boxes. Aly spotted Minako flying towards her with a letter in hand. Minako landed gracefully on the table.

"Hey," Aly said warmly. She untied the letter and stroked Minako as she ate some of Aly's bagel. "Up to the owlery. You need some sleep." Minako hooted and she soared into the air for a good night's rest. Aly opened the letter.

_Dear Aly, I'm absolutely so sorry for overworking Char. There are just so many things that are going on! I'm worried about Kay and Sam, all of you, and Sirius Black! The fact that he could be running wild in my family's school is scary. I will stop sending letters so often. You can expect one from me at least every other month. I just want to hear updates from you all._

_Do tell Char that the boy needs his rest for me, dear. You're such an angel._

_Lots of love, Mrs. Boyle._

Aly grinned. She vaguely remembered seeing Char slumped in the chair last night. He looked so happy to be getting a full night's sleep. She rolled up the letter and stuffed it in her pocket. She got up and headed to the common room.

"Hey, Char," she said with a grin. "Your Mum's given me the all clear for you to get some sleep." He looked up from his homework.

"Are you serious? Thanks!" he exclaimed, happily. Aly nodded.

"Did you hear about Harry's broom?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a shame. I really thought that Harry deserved it. I can't believe McGonagall took it like that. I mean, how could he have possibly got it?"

"Exactly," Aly agreed, shaking her head. "Well, I'm going to start the Potions homework. Want to help?"

"Sure," he said. They sat down and began working.

"I, uh," he started with a grin, "Heard about the little 'prank.'"

"Don't even get me started on that," Aly warned. "Go yell at your brother for getting me dragged into that. Amanda's not even speaking to him." He grinned.

"My brother is a bit of nut, isn't he?"

"Yeah, sometimes."


	28. Aly's Patronus

Aly grinned at Katie. "This has probably been the best practice all year!"

"Obviously. I think that Harry's broom is what kept us all from screwing up." This practice was better than any others. The fact that Harry had such a good broom left a positive effect on everyone.

"Wish I had a Firebolt," Aly said wistfully. She and Katie entered Hogwarts.

"Who knows? Maybe Hayden's parents will send you another one."

"I hope so. Firebolt is a world class racing broom!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, and it's expensive. Did you know that those things cost a thousand galleons?"

"Galleons?!" Aly exclaimed. She whistled.

"Better start saving up, Aly." She grinned and departed for the Great Hall while Aly made for the common room. She grinned to herself as she pictured herself riding on a sleek, shiny, Firebolt, hearing the crowd erupt into cheers after she scored the winning goal and won the Quidditch cup...everyone's faces would be shining, especially Char's...

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head. She looked up at Professor Lupin, who looked amused.

"I'm sorry, Aly, I didn't see you there," he said motioning to the chest he was carrying. "I hope I didn't give you another bruise."

"Not at all, not at all," she said, rubbing her head tenderly. "I should've been watching where I was going." She looked at the chest.

"What's in there?"

"A dementor."

"A dementor?!" she exclaimed, stepping back. He chuckled.

"Yes, a dementor. I was doing some practice."

"What kind of practice?" she asked suspiciously.

"Practicing against dementors, of course," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Harry's been practicing."

"Really? Harry?" she asked, interested.

"Yes," he nodded. "He just wants to be prepared in case dementors come again. He tells me that everytime he's around one, he hears his mother or father screaming while they were killed by Voldemort. He faints."

"Oh," Aly said sadly. "I feel so sorry for him."

"As do I. Nonetheless, we are taking measurements to make sure he does remember in case he meets them again." He peered at her. "What's your patronus?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Aly smiled, shaking her head. He shifted his stance.

"Well, you seem like quite an interested girl!" he stated. "Tomorrow, I'd like you to stay after class with me."

"Are you going to make me face a dementor?" she asked nervously. He laughed.

"Of course not! I'd just like to know what your patronus is. You don't encounter any feelings when you're around dementors, do you?"

"Um," Aly started, her face burning.

"Ah," he said understanding. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but does...it have something to do with your...mother?"

"Yeah," Aly asked, turning her head. "How did you know?"

"Well, your friend Char was speaking to me a few days back and he said he was worried about you when you nearly fell off your broom during that Quidditch match the other day. He said...you always seem to think negative thoughts about your mother."

"Yeah, that's about right," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "I know that's a pretty sensitive spot."

"Yeah, kinda," she muttered, staring at the stone floor. He sighed and shifted his weight.

"Well, I'd best be going," he said cheerfully, trying to change the mood. Aly appreciated it. "It's completely your decision whether you want to stay after class." He walked off. "Goodbye, Aly."

"Bye, Professor." She sighed and continued walking. _Why was Char worried about me? _

* * *

"Now, write for me 3 inches on grindylows. What they do, what they are, and anything else useful you can fine in your book." The class stood up hastily and shuffled for the door. Aly remained in her desk. Damien looked at her quizzically.

"Coming?"

"No, I'm staying after," Aly replied airily. Damien shrugged and walked out the door. Professor Lupin looked at her.

"Let's get started," he said clearing a few desks. Aly stood up and took out her wand.

"Now, as I've explained before, A patronus charm conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy, hope, or the desire to survive, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a protector, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls. Patronuses shield their conjurors from Dementors, and can even drive them away."

"First, you need to think of a happy thought. Not a smile, mind you, but an actual thought that makes you happy."

"Then, say _Expecto Patronum_. Then we'll see what your patronus is." He stepped back and nodded.

_Ok, happy thought, happy thought..._Aly thought to herself. Suddenly an image came to mind. She remembered walking into Hogwarts on the very first day and meeting Amanda. When she went to bed that night, she never felt happier. She kept that thought in mind and said, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A glowing white light shot out of her wand and solidified into an animal. Aly gaped. Her patronus was a tiger. It turned and looked at her.

"Wow," she gasped.

"A tiger," Lupin said, impressed. "That's new. I've never seen a person with a tiger as a patronus."

"Is that a good thing?" she asked absently, staring at her patronus. He nodded. "Cool."


	29. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

"Make way, make way, coming through!" Ron shouted at other students as they walked to the pitch. Students bustled out of their way, some angry and some dumbfounded. "Can't let them get too close, Harry," he muttered. The Gryffindors formed an honor guard around Harry's Firebolt. Aly rolled her eyes and grinned as they walked down.

"I can tell you now, Gem, we're going to beat the Ravenclaws' behinds," Michael said behind her.

"I agree," Aly said wholeheartedly. "We've trained too long."

"I, uh, heard about your patronus," he grinned beside her.

"What?" Aly said turning around. "How?"

"Professor Lupin decided to give us an extra special lesson on dementors and Patronuses today. He told us about yours."

Aly grimaced. "Doesn't he know when and when not to talk?" she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um, what did he say?" she asked.

"Said that yours is a tiger. Pretty impressive."

"What's yours?"

"Dolphin."

"How lovely," Aly grinned.

"I'm trying to think of my dolphin as manly. Some of the girls in my class laughed at me," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," she grinned. They approached the pitch.

"Bye, Harry," Ron waved. "Do well!" He walked up to the stands. Harry fingered his Firebolt.

"Show 'em what you're made of, Harry," Aly said punching his shoulder. She noticed his face. He was red.

"What's up?" she asked. A girl walked past him.

"Hey, Harry. Do well," she grinned. Harry flushed. Aly grinned at him.

"Cho Chang?"

"Shut it, you."

* * *

Do well they did. With Harry's Firebolt, the team played even better than they did at practice. Aly and Katie even managed to work together with their plays to score some goals:

"Diversion 2!" Aly had yelled. The score was 40-10, Gryffindor. Katie grinned. She flew to the other side of the pitch over to Oliver. She swerved in front of Ravenclaw chaser. He stopped. Katie grinned at him and winked.

"H-hey, Katie," he stumbled. The Ravenclaw was Gary, and he was in their year. Teammates on the other side of the pitch were yelling at him. Aly soared up behind him.

"Need me to hold that?" she asked. He nodded. Aly gently pried it out of his hands. Aly inched backwards and zoomed away. She threw it to Michael, who tricked the Keeper and scored. The Ravenclaws yelled at Gary, while the Gryffindors roared with laughter. Some Gryffindors even wolf-whistled.

"W-wha..." he sputtered. Katie laughed and sped away. She gave Aly a high five.

* * *

By now, Aly was tired. She looked around for Harry. He was trying to catch the snitch, but she always distracted him.

"Harry!" Oliver yelled from behind her. "This is no time to play gentlemen! Knock her off her broom if you have to!"

Aly frowned at Oliver. She soared to the other side of the pitch and watched Harry try to get the snitch. Suddenly Cho screamed and pointed down. Aly looked down and saw dementors. The crowd stood up.

Both she and Harry pulled out their wands and roared, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

From what Hayden could see, Harry's patronus cantered to the dementors and knocked them down.

But when he looked to his right, he saw Aly yell the same thing. He gaped as her patronus ran to the dementors and knocked them down. _A tiger?!_

During all this, Harry shot forward and grabbed the snitch. Hayden was shaken out of his reverie. Damien grinned at him as Harry held out the snitch. Hayden smiled faintly and turned to watch Aly.

"Whoa!" she said, surprised. _It actually worked. _She stayed afloat as the teacher filed out to look at the dementors. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and scowled.

It was just Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint in outfits! She got off her broom and marched over to them.

"Foul bastards," she spat. "I can't believe they would do something like that!"

"What did you expect?" Harry said grinning weakly. "They're Slytherins." Aly looked to the snitch in his hand.

"Nice catch."

"Nice patronus."


	30. Dreams and Intruders

"Butterbeer for everyone!" Fred yelled. Aly grinned at him. He tossed Aly a butterbeer and she drank it down. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey!" Amanda said with a grin. "Nice game."

"Thanks," Aly replied. She looked around. "This place is going crazy." Amanda nodded.

"Your patronus is a tiger?"

"Did you see it?" Aly asked sharply. She nodded.

"Hayden told me. He was pretty surprised."

"Oh."

"But a tiger is really cool. I expected it to be a pony or something."

"Gross," Aly said rolling her eyes. She put the butterbeer down and looked at Katie.

"Katie's been getting so much attention." It was true. There was a gaggle of boys starting at her and offering drinks.

"Who knew?" Amanda shrugged. They laughed and retreated to their dormitory.

* * *

Aly woke up with a jolt. She looked around, breathing hard. She frowned and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"That dream," she muttered. "It's changed..."

_

* * *

"It's all settled, then," he said. "Welcome to the Ministry."_

_Aly grinned at her husband. He shook the man's hand and got up from the chair. As soon as they left his office, he swept Aly into a hug._

_"Congrats!" she said excitedly. "You got the position!"_

_"I'm so glad," her husband agreed, stroking her hair._

_"International Magical Office of Law," Aly said, savoring the words. "It sounds so..."_

_"Official?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Mommy!" a child's voice said behind her. Aly turned around and grinned._

_"Michael, did you have fun in the play room?" her husband asked with a twinkle in his eyes. Aly picked him up. Michael had brown hair and blue eyes._

_"Yeah! I even beat someone at checkers!" Michael replied with a proud grin._

_"I'm so proud of you!" Aly said, tussling his hair. Her husband sighed and looked at his watch. _

_"We should get home. I'm expecting a call from Hayden. He's need help fixing up his kitchen."_

_"Why doesn't he just do it with magic?" Aly asked with confusion._

_"He's misplaced his wand. It's in his house somewhere, but he can't find it. He'll tell me what needs fixing, and I'll visit him tomorrow."_

_"Sounds like a plan," Aly said, grinning at him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips._

_"Gross!" Michael said. They laughed and walked out the door._

* * *

Aly exhaled. _Those dreams are getting worse._

She heard footsteps outside. Her heart stopped. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand.

"Aly?" Amanda's voice said groggily. "What are you doing?"

"I heard footsteps," Aly whispered urgently. Amanda's eyes widened and she joined her. They looked outside the door, left and right. Aly saw a shadow go up the stairs into the boys' dormitory.

"No," she mouthed.

"ARGH!"

"What's wrong?" Amanda said frantically. They sprinted down the stairs and ran up the stairs into the boys' dormitory.

"What's wrong?!" Amanda called out.

"No, no, get your hands off me!" Ron's voice called out. There was a thump and suddenly the lights turned on in their dormitory. Aly was shoved aside as someone ran down the stairs.

"Ouch!" Amanda exclaimed behind her as she was thrown into the banister.

"Hayden!" Aly called out. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Ron said fearfully as he emerged from his dormitory. "Sirius Black!"


	31. Sleepless Nights

"I am exhausted," Damien groaned the next morning.

"I think we all are," Amanda replied. Damien grinned at her.

"Speaking to me now, are we?"

"I've decided that _someone _needs to help me in Herbology, so yes, I am speaking to you," Amanda replied flatly. Damien grinned at her, and she couldn't help but grin back. Hayden joined them at the table, along with Aly. They began eating breakfast in the Great Hall, even though it was partially deserted.

"Hey, mates," he sighed. "Get any sleep?"

"No way," Char answered. "It was a pretty sleepless night."

"I feel sorry for Neville, though," Aly sighed sadly. "McGonagall banned from him future Hogsmeade visits, given detention, and forbidden him to have any passwords. Now he has to wait every night for someone to give him the password."

"Ouch," Amanda agreed. "Isn't that a little too much?"

"Yeah, it is," Hayden agreed.

"I wonder how he got in." Damien wondered out loud.

"All I know is that he's pretty harsh!" Amanda replied. "I've got a bit of a bruise here."

"I'm sorry," Char grinned.

"Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" Damien said with a sly grin on his face. Amanda made a disgusted face as he laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be perfectly fine," Amanda said. "You're smart. You'll win this case for sure."

* * *

"I'm not sure," Hermione said as they walked down to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. "Lucius Malfoy really does have a lot of influence."

"Influence! Hermione, stop doubting yourself. I think you'll do great. Aren't Harry and Ron helping you?"

"Not exactly," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I thought that they were committed. Why, Ron said a few days ago…"

"Said what? He'll leave me a few chocolate frogs? Ron and Harry really haven't helped me at all with this case."

"Oh."

She sighed. "It's no big deal. I have everything perfectly presented," Hermione said. Amanda shrugged and they arrived at Hagrid's hut.

"Besides, I'm not even speaking to him."

"Why?" Amanda asked, as they waited for Hagrid.

"My cat 'supposedly' ate his rat. Now he's calling cats disgusting, lazy creatures."

"That's mean. I like cats," Amanda said, confused.

"It does affect me, though. I mean, Ron expects Harry to be on his side because they're friends, obviously. But still, I wish he'd side with me for once. It's no fun not talking to them," Hermione said sadly.

"They'll come 'round," Hagrid's voice said behind them. "Didn' somethin' like this happen two years ago?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then don' worry!" Amanda nodded. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"What are we learning about today, Hagrid?"

"Flobberworms."

Amanda put on a fake smile. _Gross._


	32. Talks and Tricks

"I don't know, Gem, has this rash really gotten any better?"

"Gross!" Aly exclaimed, backing away.

"Come on, just a peek..."

"Straum, keep that away from me!" she squealed. Michael chuckled and backed off. They were walking over to Hogsmeade on a snowy morning. For some reason, Michael was asking if the rash on his neck was getting better.

"How did you get that, anyway?" Aly asked, glaring at him as he grinned.

"My mate John decided it'd be funny to knock me down into a bush of poison ivy last month."

"Ha," Aly grinned. He frowned at her.

"Best hope I don't trip you into some," he warned. Aly glared at him.

"Don't you dare." He smirked.

"Did you get a glance of Black?" he asked absently, watching the snow fall to the ground.

"No. But he did shove me and Amanda into the banister." She frowned. "I've had one too many encounters with him. Next thing you know, I'll get kidnapped and murdered."

"Shut up, Gem. You shouldn't talk like that," he said sharply, turning to look at her. Aly rolled her eyes. "No, I mean it. Someone might think you're apathetic, or something."

"I doubt that," she snorted. He stopped her.

"No, I _really _mean it. Don't jinx it. You've met him before, and you're not meeting him again." He stared at her firmly. Suddenly, something in Aly's mind snapped. She stared at Michael and gaped. _Blue eyes...brown hair..._

"Gem? Gem? You ok?" he asked hesitantly. He waved a hand in front of her face. Aly shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Oh. You blanked out for a bit." He smirked. "Were you staring at my beautiful blue eyes?"

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Come on, let's go. I need to buy something warm." _His name was Michael..._

* * *

When the allotted time was up, Aly and Michael finished buying some candy from Honeydukes. Aly waited by the door for Michael while he paid for his candy. She distantly heard yelling outside.

"I'm getting Snape!" a voice yelled. She blanched and looked out of the door. _Malfoy?_

He ran past the door of Honeydukes, and up the slope to the castle. She looked around, and then someone collided into her.

"Move!" a voice hissed.

"Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Aly," his voice said, sounding dangerously quiet. "I need you to move. Draco is getting Snape!"

Aly looked around frantically. "Where's the passage?" He whispered it in her ear.

"Hey, Straum...I'm going to check out something, I'll be right back." He nodded and Aly walked as fast as she could to the back room. She looked around and in the darkness, spotted a trapdoor. She opened it.

"Go!" she hissed. Harry pulled back the Invisibility Cloak.

"Thanks," he mouthed, and disappeared down the door.

* * *

"Straum, you're going to be hyper all night, you know," Aly said, eyeing the pile of candy in his hand. She had returned from the back room, feeling slightly jittery, hoping that he made it back in time.

"Oh, come off it. I've been perfectly fine before." The whole way back up to the castle, he chattered on and on about the weather, and about how pretty Robin was. Aly sighed impatiently.

"Michael," she started, but stopped. "Straum, I need to go."

"Why?" he grinned, eating more chocolate.

"Um...I'm, um...constipated."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that chocolate didn't do anything good for my stomach," she said, feigning sickness. Michael swallowed his chocolate.

"Well, go, then. I'll see you later," he said, waving his hand. Aly smiled gratefully and sprinted up to the castle. Michael was about to bite into a piece of chocolate when he realized something. _She didn't eat anything!_


	33. Captive

"Gotta stop Snape," she muttered to herself. She continued running up to the castle. She grinned to herself.

_I can't believe he fell for that!_

She shook her head as she approached the castle. She saw Snape running down the corridor. She ran faster over to the other side where he would soon be approaching. _Almost there!_

Suddenly a pair of hands reached up and snagged Aly by the waist and pulled her down into the snow. She landed with a shriek in someone's lap and they covered her mouth. Aly twisted around to see who it was. The sun suddenly blinded her and she squinted to see her. It was Cedric. He was crouched behind the bushes.

"Hello," Cedric said playfully, removing his hand.

"Whoa!" Aly exclaimed.

"Hush! You'll alert the whole school!" he hissed. Then he grinned roguishly at his captive. He was dressed warmly, and his hair looked wet. Probably from a snowball fight. His eyes sparkled.

"Hello," he repeated. "What are you up to?" He adjusted himself and sat on his knees and placed Aly in front of him, smiling.

Aly opened her mouth but closed it when she heard a familiar silky voice drawl, "Mr. Potter." Aly's eyes opened in alarm and she made to get up, but Cedric pulled her back down onto his knees. Cedric clamped his hand over her mouth and held her in his lap tightly. _THE IDIOT!_

"S-sir," Harry stammered. Aly squirmed again, but Cedric held her tight, grinning, watching this little thirteen year old squirm around.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing, sir," he replied nervously.

"Certain sources tell me that your disembodied head appeared in Hogsmeade. How could this be?"

"I don't know, sir." Aly watched in panic as Snape glared at him.

"In my office. Now!"

Harry started to walk, but he noticed Aly behind a bush with a hand clamped over her mouth, and she looked terrified. He stared at her, but Snape poked him in the back, and forced him to walk. Aly fumed. Cedric removed his hand slowly.

"YOU IDIOT!" she roared. "You've messed everything up!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to create a distraction! Now Snape's got a hold of him! Who knows what he'll do!" Aly struggled to get loose but Cedric held her firmly, laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah, I bet," Aly spit. "Now leggo. I need to see if I can stop him still." Cedric didn't release his hold and grinned.

"Ced! Leggo!"

"Gem?!" a voice said behind her. She froze and turned around. Michael was standing there, chocolate covered mouth and all, staring at her in utter disbelief. "What're you doing? I thought..."

"Nothing," Aly said quickly. "I'm doing nothing." She pushed Cedric's hands away and stood up, brushing herself off. Cedric fell into the snow with a thump.

"I'm going back inside," she muttered, obviously embarrassed. She walked nervously up to the castle. Michael looked at Cedric with a furious expression.

"What were you doing?!" he exclaimed. "You had your hands all over her, you perv!"

"Nothing." Michael glared at him, and walked off.


	34. Tell All

Aly finished the last of her orange juice as she finished reading the _Daily Prophet_.

She grimaced as she saw Michael coming into the Great Hall the following afternoon.

"Gem," he started. "I believe you 120 percent."

"What?" she said, confusion.

"I believe you," he repeated, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks," Aly said, grateful that she didn't have to explain anything. "That idiot prevented me from saving Harry from Snape and he wouldn't let me go."

"Oaf," he spat, turning around and glaring at him. He sighed. He grinned.

"I heard about your friend Hermione punching Malfoy."

Aly grinned. She witnessed it all in Care of Magical Creatures, happily. "That's what happens when you mess with girls, Straum. We get physical when necessary."

"Right," he said rolling his eyes. "Ready for the final this week?"

"No. I'm scared out of my mind. This is the first time since Ron's older brother was seeker! It's now or never, and I'd prefer it to be never."

"Don't be such a chicken," he teased. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope so," Aly said nervously.

"I also heard about Hermione walking out on Trelawney."

"I had half a mind to follow suit," Aly replied. "I'm seriously getting tired of that woman. First, her predictions about my marriage life, how long I'll live, if I don't die in some attack..."

"Interesting." They continued eating in silence.

* * *

"Char, help me," Damien groaned that evening. Char groaned and looked up from his work.

"Do I have to? I mean, I've helped you at least ten times already."

"Please? There is absolutely no way I'm going to get this Transfiguration work done." Char sighed and began to explain to him the work.

"There. Now stop talking." Damien frowned.

"I'm sure you'd be more than eager to help Aly with her work."

Char looked up sharply. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing," Damien said airily.

"What did you mean?" Char repeated dangerously.

"That you'd be more than willing to help her."

"You're implying something."

"Really? Explain to me what I'm implying," Damien smirked, crossing his arms. Char glared him.

"You didn't."

"Didn't what, brother dear?"

"You did _**not **_tell."

"Tell who what?" Damien asked innocently.

"You did!" Char exclaimed angrily. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to tell a soul!"

"Who did you tell?"

"Tell who what?" Damien repeated.

"My secret."

"No one that didn't need to know," he replied slyly. Char glared at him.

"If you told her, you are done for."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mum'll pick out some nice roses for my funeral."

"Damien!" Char roared.

"She needed to know," Damien replied nonchalantly.

"No she didn't," Char said through clenched teeth. He sighed.

"How did she...react?"

"Well, she said she figured much, and...Never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I won't," Damien answered.

"Tell me."

"No. You don't need to know."

"She didn't need to know, either!" Char protested. Damien shrugged.

"Damien, if you don't tell me..."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Oh, wait, you could get sent to Azkaban for that. Blackmail? Go ahead. I don't care if everyone knows I like Amanda. As far as I know, I have nothing to hide. Never going to speak to me again? That's just fine with me, one less voice I have to listen to." He smirked and leaned forward. "But you're not getting anything out of me."


	35. What She Doesn't Know

Char glared at Damien while he smirked.

"Tell me whether you told or not," he growled. Damien shrugged.

"Damien, she can't know."

"She understands! She didn't even freak out."

"How can she not be freaking out?" Char said, confused. Damien shrugged.

"You told her that our brother was a death eater!"

"Aly didn't care, I guess."

"That makes no sense," Char said sitting down. He looked up.

"Hey!" Aly said cheerfully. She entered the common room with her books. She noticed Char and Damien glaring at each other.

"Um," she said hesitantly, "Is something going on?"

Char glared at her. She stepped back. "Did Damien tell you our brother was a death eater?"

"What?!" Aly exclaimed. "Your brother is a _death eater_?!"

Char rounded on him. "You lied!"

"Oops."

"I'm going to kill you!" Char roared. "Mum said no one was supposed to know!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aly exclaimed. "Your brother is a death eater?"

Char breathed heavily. "Mum _will _know about this. She will be _furious_!"

"Sorry," Damien said hastily. "I thought she knew."

"Right."

Char rounded on Aly. "What else did he tell you?"

"I haven't talked to Damien in a while," Aly answered, confused. Char rounded on Damien.

"You," he said angrily, "We'll talk later." He gathered his books and stomped upstairs. Damien watched him go and chuckled.

"What was that about?" Aly asked.

"We got into a little spat," he said cheerfully.

"Char looked really upset," Aly said. "What happened?"

"Well, a few years back, actually, during You-Know-Who's time, our brother got into a huge fight with our parents. I barely remember it. Me and Char were only one year old," he said thoughtfully. "Anyway, he was more into dark arts and stuff like that. Mum and Dad wouldn't have it.

"So, he left. Eventually he joined You-Know-Who. He became a death eater. After Harry, you know, made him die, my brother left the country. We all thought he was going to come back and apologize, but we got an owl saying that he fled the country, he's never coming back, and he still hates our parents."

"Oh," Aly said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was a son of a troll anyway," Damien shrugged. Aly looked to the stairs and saw Char disappear.

"I'll be right back," she said, looking at the boys' dormitories. She walked up the stairs.

"Char?" she called out.

"What?" his voice said out bitterly. She walked into his room.

"Hey." He was standing near the window.

"Hey? Damien just spilled our deepest secret, and all you can say is 'hey?''

He turned around and glared at her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," she replied angrily. "What, you think I'm going to go around, telling your secret?"

"Why wouldn't you? Girls like to gossip, don't they?"

"Yes, and no. I'm not going to tell, Char. I wouldn't do that. That's something that no one else needs to know."

"Damien obviously thought so."

"That's because he's human, Char. When you have a secret like that on your shoulders, eventually, you're going to crack," she smiled. Char sighed.

"Shouldn't you be running away from me in fear? I mean, there's a death eater in the family," he said bitterly.

"Heck, no!" she exclaimed.

"It really isn't any fun, knowing that I'm related to a death eater," he said softly. "I feel like my blood is tainted, or something."

"Tainted blood?!" She walked over to him and hit him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"You are crazy, Charmont Boyle. You have no tainted blood." He glared at her. "Just because someone in your family is a death eater doesn't mean you will too. You're too nice for that," she added. He sighed and looked outside the window.

"Now, will you stop freaking out? Damien can open his mouth when he's not supposed to. That's true. But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

He looked down at her. "You promise?"

"Of course." He sighed with relief.

"Thanks." He hugged her.

"Now, are you really going to tell mommy that your brother opened his fat mouth?" she asked jokingly.

"I guess not," Char shrugged.

"Good." She sighed and leaned back on his bed.

"I'm so tired. Everything's been crazy lately."

"Yeah," Aly agreed as he leaned down next to her. She took a deep breath. He looked at her.

"Ready for the Quidditch final?"

"Heck, no," she said. "I'm so worried I'll screw everything up."

"Stop worrying so much," he snapped. "You worry about everything."

"Do not."

"Do too." She glared at him and he smiled. She heard the patter of footsteps.

"Aly?" Amanda's voice called out. "I think they're in here, Damien." Aly and Char continued staring at the ceiling as the footsteps came closer. Amanda and Damien walked into their room.

"Aly?" Amanda's voice said, mortified.

"Amanda," Aly replied absently.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just hanging around," Char answered. Amanda looked at Damien. Char looked at Damien.

"It's ok," Char mouthed. Damien smiled and left with Amanda.

"It's all good, Char?" Aly asked, looking at the white ceiling. He smiled at her.

"It's all good."


	36. The Quidditch Final

"Back off if you want to keep your face intact," Aly warned, pulling out her wand and glaring at Malfoy. He shuffled away, obviously flustered. She sighed and put her wand back inside her back and walked down to Charms. Today was the Quidditch final. She was so nervous, she shook. She took a seat next to Kylie.

"Nervous?" Kylie smirked. Aly nodded.

"Stop freaking out! I'm sure you'll be fine," she said gently. Aly took a deep breath and sat all through Charms assuring herself that she'll be perfectly fine. Perfectly _fine_.

***

"I'm not going to make it," she gasped, feeling nauseated as she stared at the doors that led to the stadium.

"Come off it!" Katie scoffed. "I'm sure we'll be great."

"Aly, you think to stop thinking so negative," Oliver agreed. "Just think...holding that cup...golden, and engraved with 'Gryffindor House.' Just imagine that." Aly sighed and nodded.

"Harry," Oliver said turning to him, "You've got to play well. I've heard from other teams that the Slytherins are playing pretty dirty. Don't stoop to their level," he said. Harry gulped and nodded. Aly noticed that his face was red again.

"Harry," Aly said with a sly grin, "Cho Chang?" He glared at her and was about to open his mouth, but the doors had flown open. Aly sighed and mounted her broom. The team went flying.

They were immediately greeted by cheers and whoops of the other houses (except for Slytherin, of course), and Aly grinned. She enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face. She rose into the air.

"Aly!" Oliver's voice called. "You'll be starting!"

_What?! _Her heart stopped. She looked to the center of the circle, where Madam Hooch and the Slytherin chaser were waiting. She gulped.

"Come on, Aly!" Amanda yelled from the stands. "You can do it!"

Aly took a deep breath and flew to the center and stared directly at the Slytherin's eyes.

"I want a fair game, all of you!" Madam Hooch barked. She rounded on Malfoy. "Especially you."

She threw the Quaffle into the air.

"Starting Attack 5!" Aly yelled.

Michael and Katie flew towards the Slytherin chaser and sandwiched him in between them.

Aly grabbed the Quaffle and sped off. The Gryffindors yelled with glee. Aly smirked as she raced towards the other side of the pitch. _Let the game begin. _

_***_

The Slytherins seemed to read their every move. Everytime Aly moved swerved to the left, they swerved to the left. Everytime Kay or Sam tried to send a Bludger at the other team, the Slytherin Bludgers would send it right back. On top of all of that, they were playing like dirty, rotten cheaters.

"Ouch!" Aly screamed. Tears sprang to their eyes as she glared at the Chaser flying in front of her. For some reason, Lola thought it'd be funny to grab Aly's hair to prevent her from getting to the other Slytherin chaser. Aly wiped away the tears angrily and plunged her hand into her robes.

"I'll show you," she muttered. "_Incendio_!"

Lola's hair caught on fire. She started screaming wildly. Everyone in the stands stood up as she flailed around, trying to put out the fire. Aly smirked. Lola crashed into one of her own teammates and fell to the ground. The Gryffindors roared with applause. Aly punched her fist into the air, but it was a short-lived victory when she turned her head and a Bludger met her forehead. She was knocked off her broom, but managed to hold on. The Gryffindors all stood in up horror as Aly hung onto her broom in a panic. Aly stared at her broom in panic as she tried to figure out how to get up. Then she heard a whistle and turned her head. A Beater was heading right towards her.

"NO!" Cedric yelled, standing up in the Hufflepuff section. "Aly!" He shook his head in terror.

"Crapit!" Aly swore, swinging herself by one hand on her broom to gain momentum. Amanda giggled in the stands.

"She looks like a monkey."

"Shut up," Damien spat.

Aly gritted her teeth and with one final swing, tossed herself onto her broom. The Gryffindors cheered with relief as Aly rubbed her head. Suddenly the Beater swiveled around and headed for her, waving his bat sadistically.

"Aly! Heads up!" Aly heard a voice yell. She turned her head and saw Fred's bat flying towards her. She caught it one handed. "Bludger!"

She heard a cackling sound and turned her head a fraction of an inch. She started flying. The whole stadium stood up in disbelief as Aly flew around the stadium, smiling. She had a plan. She flew over to the one of the towers and analyzed the angle the beater was at. Then she looked directly at the beater and swung with all her might. The Bludger went flying in the opposite direction and hit the beater. He fell to the ground and the Gryffindor section roared in approval. Aly covered her mouth in surprise, and then started laughing. Hovering the air, she scanned the scene and gasped.

"Scum!"

Aly looked up and saw Malfoy holding onto the tail of Harry's broom, preventing him from getting the snitch that was just close enough to touch. She glared at looked around the field. Slytherins were doing everything dirty to make sure the Gryffindors were thrown off. Aly looked at Harry, and then looked around. She gasped and started flying.

"Harry! The Snitch!" she yelled. Harry swerved on his broom and darted into the opposite direction. She blocked a Chaser headed for Harry.

"Move it!" he growled.

"Move me," she said just as fierce. She turned around just in time to see Harry grab the Snitch. A moment of silence.

"Yeah!" the Gryffindors roared. Aly grinned.

"We did it! We did it!" she yelled. She soared over to Harry and jumped his bones. The whole team fell to the ground, yelling happily. Aly stood up and brushed herself off. The Gryffindors suddenly flooded the arena, roaring with pride. She looked around and saw her friends running over to her. Amanda, Hayden and Damien gave her high fives. Char stood in front of her, his arms open. She hugged him, laughing, aware that he was hugging her longer than necessary. She pulled back, grinning. His face was just as bright and happy as she pictured. Madam Hooch passed them the cup. Aly cried with joy.

_Mum, just look at me now._


	37. Being Suggestive

Aly sighed with happiness. It was late May, and the Gryffindors were still coming down from the Quidditch cup high. After they won the game, Professor McGonagall carefully placed the Quidditch cup in the case of trophies. Of course, ever since then, the Slytherins have been glaring daggers at Gryffindors whenever they just _happened _to talk about the game.

"Absolutely amazing, that girl."

"Agreeably. What's her name again?"

"Aly Trevelyan. That other one is Katie."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Of course, a Slytherin passes by, glaring.

"Are you looking at something, Slytherin scum?!"

"Your ugly face, of course."

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Aly grinned. She reached into her bag and took out her book _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. Char had given it to her last Christmas; she hasn't had time to read them much. She became so engrossed in the reading the she stopped walking all together and leaned on the wall of the corridor. She smiled and looked out the window as the sun shined in her eyes. She then began reading.

So engrossed in the book was she, that she didn't hear the faint footsteps of a person approaching. The footsteps stopped. Aly continued reading. Aly finally became aware of the presence of another person. She peered over the top of her book. It was...

"Char," she said curtly. She continued reading. He grinned.

"Aly," he replied. Aly kept reading, but soon became irritated.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I don't know, can you?" Aly frowned and slammed the book shut and glared at him.

She scowled. "Don't you have something to do? I have better things to do." She opened her book.

"I can spend my day looking at you," he said slyly.

Aly rolled her eyes. "You're such a flirt."

"So are you."

"Am not!" Aly exclaimed in surprise as Char grinned.

"Are too! If you're not a flirt, why are you talking about flirting?"

"I..." Aly trailed off stupidly. Char started laughing and Aly flushed, looking down. She looked back up and Char had stopped. He winked one brown eye slowly. Aly's mouth nearly dropped in surprise but she kept it up. She slammed the book shut so hard that it made them both jump.

"Well, you seem to have a habit of slamming books, don't you?" he smirked.

"Actually, yes," Aly said with a huff.

Char chuckled. "I doubt it. Jittered by my wink? I've been working on it all day, just for you." Aly gulped and focused on the window behind him.

"I'm not jittered," she said, even though she was. "Anyway, do you want something?"

"Yeah. You," he grinned. Aly gaped again. He laughed.

"Your libido is in complete overdrive," she said, shaking her head.

"I need you to help me with Divination," he clarified. "Stop being so suggestive." She scowled at him.

"Why bother? I don't do the homework right at all. I just make up gruesome predictions about my life," she shrugged as they began walking down the corridor.

"Does it work?"

"Course it does. Gets me a satisfactory grade, I'm perfectly fine with it," answered Aly.

"Maybe I should try that. Exams are coming up, and I feel so behind."

"What about good night's sleep, eating right? Doing homework before it's due to get it out of the way?"

"Well, that plan doesn't exactly work out for me. You're always organized. You're just like that. Me, on the other hand...not so much." Aly laughed.

"Fine. We'll have a study group for exams."

"Thank you," he sighed with relief. He frowned.

"Did you hear about Hagrid?"

"Yeah," Aly said sadly. "I feel so bad. I wish there was something I could do."

"The appeal's at six. I don't think Ron and Harry can do anything." Aly looked at Hagrid's hut outside.

"That really is disappointing. I really like hippogriffs, especially Cosmos." They both stared at Hagrid's hut, in deep reflection. Aly sighed and looked at Char.

"Let's get to studying."

"I still want you."

"Shut up."


	38. Saving Buckbeak

"How long 'as it been?" Hagrid asked cheerfully strolling over to Amanda and Aly.

"Forty-five minutes," Amanda said gloomily.

"Havin' fun?" he said with a grin.

"Lovely," Aly answered with a fake smile. She gulped with disgust at the sight of the Flobberworms. Really, she would've preferred to see Cosmos. It was the middle of the afternoon (the hottest time), and they were at Care of Magical Creatures. Their exam was to keep a flobberworm alive for an hour. She sat on the ground, bored and stared at the sky. _Flying up there would be such a dream, _she thought, and closed her eyes.

She imagined herself flying atop of Cosmos' back, just the two of them, sailing in the sky without restrictions, limits, or exams. The wind would blow around her hair and they'd soar all around Hogwarts, the belles of the ball.

"Time's up!" Hagrid called. Aly jumped awake and looked around. "Let's see how the Flobberworms held up."

He strode around to everyone's Flobberworms. He peered into Aly's.

"Great job." He grinned at Aly and she sighed with relief. She heard a squawk behind Hagrid's hut. A hippogriff came into view. It was Cosmos.

"Cosmos!" Aly exclaimed happily. "Hagrid, how come they're back?"

"Supportin' Buckbeak," he said grimly.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Wanna have a go?" he asked, motioning to Cosmos. "You can stop by later, if you wan'."

"Sounds good," Aly grinned. The bell rung distantly, and the Gryffindors ran towards Hogwarts.

* * *

"Just where d'you think you're going?" Hayden asked that evening. Aly threw on her jacket. Amanda and Hayden were doing homework in the common room.

"Outside," she replied.

"Are you nuts? You'll get caught," Amanda said. "What do you have to do?"

"Visit Cosmos."

"What?" Amanda said in disbelief. "I thought you were joking!"  
"Heck no! It's a beautiful May evening, and I wanted to go visit Cosmos before he left. Hagrid says the only reasons why the hippogriffs are back are to support Buckbeak," she added sadly. "Hagrid said they're going back home tomorrow morning."

"Well, visit him in the morning!"

"I'm not getting up then. I'm going now." Aly strode to the portrait. Amanda shook her head.

"Are you sure you won't need any company?" Hayden asked hesitantly. Aly did not hear him because she already disappeared through the portrait. Aly smiled to herself as she walked through Hogwart's walls, admiring the portraits.

"Excuse me!" a man's voice called out. Aly looked up and saw a picture of a man dressed in a bowler hat, and a outright outrageous suit, leaning on a tree. "Where might you be going?"

"She isn't supposed to be out, Wilbur," a woman's portrait added.

"Shame on you!" another portrait said. Aly glared at Wilbur, and kept walking. Portraits continued talking about her, until Aly had enough. She pulled out her wand. "_Silencio_!"

Suddenly, Wilbur talked, but no sound came out of his mouth. Aly smirked and kept walking. She walked outside and saw Hagrid's hut. She walked at a steady pace.

"Aly!" Hagrid's voice said. "Nice ter see ya!"

"Hey!" Aly called as she approached his hut. "Where's Cosmos?"

"Out by the lake, I suppos'. Have a go, then. Be careful, ya hear?"

"I hear," Aly grinned. She walked past Hagrid's hut, and saw Cosmos lapping water from the lake. She approached Cosmos and bowed low. He bowed in respect. Aly grinned and began stroking his plumage.

"How're you doing?" she asked softly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Cosmos made a soft humming noise.

"Anything new happen?" Cosmos looked at her, perplexed. His golden eyes shimmered in the reflection of the setting sun. "I feel so stupid, talking to a hippogriff," she said lightly. "You can't talk."

"Actually, a lot has been happening with me. I just had my exams," she said admiring his feather. "I think I passed."

She smiled sadly. "I heard about your friend Buckbeak." Cosmos immediately looked sad. "Don't worry. I lost someone, too. You'll get over it. Time heals everything," she said softly. Cosmos stood up abruptly.

"What?"

Cosmos motioned to his back. "Really?!" Aly squealed with excitement. Cosmos nodded. Aly smiled happily and climbed onto his back.

"Ok," she said taking a deep breath, "I've never ridden a hippogriff before, so take it-"

Cosmos lurched into the air. Aly screamed. Cosmos rose in altitude and flew over the lake. Aly was hyperventilating. In a few minutes, she began to adjust to Cosmos, just as long as her hold on his neck was tight. She grinned as she felt the breeze in her hair. She looked at her reflection in the lake. It was just as she pictured it earlier. Cosmos suddenly flew higher. He veered left and flew over the forbidden forest. Aly looked down and saw Firenze, a centaur. He waved. Aly grinned. They continued flying. Cosmos turned right and started heading back for Hagrid's hut. Aly looked down and gasped. A group of people were heading for Hagrid's hut. She peered down and noticed one of them had an axe. _The executioner! _

"Cosmos," she said urgently, "We need to move. We can't let the executioner reach Hagrid before we do." Cosmos let out a squawk and accelerated. Aly held onto his neck for dear life. Slowly, they inched past the group and arrived at Hagrid's hut. Aly dismounted quickly and looked at Cosmos.

"GO!" she said urgently. Cosmos sprinted off for Buckbeak. Aly sprinted for Hagrid's hut. She burst into the door.

"Hagrid!" she yelled. "They're coming!"

Hagrid grabbed her and shoved her into something soft and big.

"Get outta here," he said with panic. Aly looked around and felt someone grab her arm.

"Get in!" Harry's voice said frantically. She was surrounded by Hermione and Ron as well. They ran out the back door. Aly choked back a sob. _Why isn't he doing anything?!!_

They approached a cliff that overlooked Hagrid's hut. The group arrived and went behind Hagrid's hut. Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak. Aly looked into the sky. _Buckbeak will never fly again..._

Turning her head; she made out the figure of a person sitting on the cliff above them.

"Aly." Char sitting down on a rock, staring at the hut. She climbed up to him.

"Char! What're you doing down here?!" Aly exclaimed.

"I'm here to watch. I know there's nothing to do," he said solemnly, "But I want to be here and support Buckbeak."

Aly sat down next to him, tears threatening to escape and she shook. Suddenly the whole forest went quiet.

The swift swish of an axe connected with a thud.

* * *

Buckbeak was dead. 


	39. The Whomping Willow

Aly shook with anger and tears. "How could they do this?!" she yelled. "He didn't deserve this!" She seethed. "Just because that...that...idiot Malfoy doesn't listen, Buckbeak has to pay for it."

Char closed his eyes sadly. "Let the stupid be stupid, Aly." Aly wiped away her tears.

"Since when did you become so wise?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm not," he shrugged. "I'm just saying, let Malfoy be a jerk."

Aly sighed and looked at Hagrid's hut, and then looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron cursed loudly, and the group started off after something.

"What'd you reckon's wrong with them?" he asked. Aly shrugged. Char and Aly sat down, watching the sun set and listening to the conversations near Hagrid's hut. Aly sat in deep reflection, thinking about the Ministry. _When I'm the Minister of Magic, if stupid idiots like Malfoy get scratched by hippogriffs, I'll just tell them to go to their mommy so they can kiss it and make it better._

Char, on the other hand, was berating himself for not comforting Aly. _Maybe a pat on the shoulder would've helped, but no. I just sat there while she cried her poor heart out. _He sighed. _I am such a selfish friend._

"HARRY!"

Both Aly and Char jumped and stood up. Aly heard a WHACK! and her heart thumped.

"Char...What was that?" Aly asked turning around. He was gone, already running for the sound of the noise. "Char!"

* * *

"Geroff, you dumb dog!"

Aly stared at the scene before her in horror.

"Ron!"

Aly's head whipped to the left and she gasped. Hermione was grabbed by a branch of the Whomping Willow.

It seemed like ten minutes ago, she and Char were sitting on a rock, thinking, watching the sunset. And now, it was darker than usual, and she was watching her best friends get attacked by a mad tree. She gulped. The tree turned around. She stood her, motionless, listening to her friends screams, and staring at the giant tree. It raised a branch.

Aly looked at Ron get dragged by a giant black dog into the Whomping Willow itself.

Aly looked at the tree.

Char looked at Aly.

The branch came down.

But it didn't hit Aly.

It hit Char.

Char was thrown into the air, and landed in a heap not too far away. He didn't move. Aly was thrown back onto the ground back Char's sacrifice. The blow sent feeling back into her body and her brain registered something: _My friend just sacrificed himself for me and he is bleeding. _

Slowly, a yell formed at the bottom of her throat. "CHAR!"

She stumbled over to him, avoiding the Whomping Willow's branches, only narrowly. The darkness made it hard to see. "Char!"

She kneeled down next to him and turned him over. He had a gash running down the side of his cheek, he was bruised, and his lip bled.

"God, wake up!" she screamed, but to no avail. The Whomping Willow suddenly turned. It raised another branch, but Aly didn't move fast enough.

It made contact with her face. Aly got the full blow. Her mind became numb as she fell to the ground. The branch left a gash similar to Char's, and a bruise had formed on her head. She stared up at the night sky, listening to the whaps and yells of her friends. She slowly began to sink into unconsciousness. She felt a hand grab hers.

_Boy, this is going to require a couple hundred stitches._

Her eyes closed, but not before she saw the faint outline of a person.

"Aly," the voice said. It was Amanda. By now, Aly's eyes had closed, drifting slowly into an endless vortex of dreams.

* * *

"She's over here!" Amanda yelled. Damien sprinted over to Aly and Char.

"God," he breathed. He looked at Char and Aly's faces.

"What happened?!" Hayden yelled. He stopped at the sight of his friends. His face turned white. "No..."

"I knew it," Amanda said, shaking. "When she didn't come back, I knew something happened. She shouldn't have gone."

"Char shouldn't have followed her," Hayden added grimly. Damien looked around. The Whomping Willow fell still. He glimpsed a sight of a cat.

"What should we do with them? We can't tell a teacher. We'll get in trouble," he said.

"We can't carry them either," Hayden mused.

"Guys," Amanda sighed angrily, "Would you rather carry them and get caught? Telling a teacher is smarter. We might get in trouble, but at least we'll know they're safe." The boys sighed. Hayden nodded. "I'll get McGonagall."

He walked off. Damien and Aly kneeled down next to their unconscious friends. Damien noted that their hands were intertwined.

"Funny," he mused. "Their hands intertwined like that."

"What'd you expect?" she scoffed. "They were trying to protect each other."

"I don't exactly think that's why," Damien said subtly. Amanda looked at him.

"What? You think they like it each other?" she said with disgust.

"I don't think, I know, Mandy. Char's fancied her ever since first year."

"What a surprise," Amanda said sarcastically. They waited in silence for Hayden. They both suddenly heard footsteps.

"Quick, hide!" Damien hissed. He grabbed her hand. They ducked behind a tree. They peeked around it, and to their amazement, Snape was running towards the Willow. He looked around, and then disappeared into a tunnel. Damien and Amanda relaxed. Suddenly, there was an explosion and they jumped. Amanda gulped.

"You think they're ok?"

He looked at her, wanting to comfort her, but knowing it'd be like lying to her face. Amanda stared at him, hoping that he'd say they're ok, to make her believe it's true.

"I..."

He stared at the tunnel. "I don't know."


	40. It's all Good

_The scene changed again. First, they were old. They were sitting together on their porch on their house, admiring the sun, holding hands. Aly was old, wrinkled and aged, as was her husband. He turned and smiled at her. _

_"The sunset is beautiful," his voice said. "Like you'll always be."_

_The scene changed again. _

_Aly was standing in front of a coffin. She was dressed in black, and dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Her son stood by her, comforting her._

_"It's ok, Mum. He always loved you," he whispered. Aly sniffled and looked up at her friends. She'd known them since they were 11. _

_"Ever since we first met at Hogwarts."_

_The scene changed again. Aly was lying in a bed, breathing slowly. Her son and wife, his children were around her bed. She could feel her life force draining._

_"I have always loved you," she said weakly. Her son was crying as Aly's eyes closed. Her last breath was a gasp, and she fell into a deep, eternal rest._

_

* * *

_

Flashes of her friends raced through her mind. Crying over Char, standing numb, staring at the tree. Being attacked. Slipping into unconsciousness. 

_Sirius Black's face branded into her mind. _

"_Die," he hissed. He raised his wand, and everything went black._

* * *

"No!" Aly yelled, sitting up. _No..._

She looked around. She was in the hospital wing again. Her breathing was accelerated, and her heart beat faster than ever before.

_That was terrible...I...We died..._

Aly wiped her face and took a deep breath. She leaned back on the pillow. She felt for her face and noted the gash, and her forehead was bruised. She looked over at Char. He was still sleeping.

"Char," she said, remembering the events that took place. She got up slowly. Her knees screamed in pain whenever she walked. She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Aly," he said faintly. Aly smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Yes you can," he said tiredly, sitting up. His gash was stitched up, and the ice pack on his bruise had slipped off. "When Buckbeak died, I didn't do a thing to comfort you. When that branch came, I had to do something."

"But not what you did," Aly said, running a finger down his face. She smiled. "Now it's messed up your charming look."

He grinned and relaxed onto the pillow. He smiled.

"Buckbeak escaped."

"What? Buckbeak's dead," Aly said. Char smiled.

"Even though I was unconscious, I still heard some things." And thus he went on telling Aly the story about how Sirius was convicted wrongly of supporting You-Know-Who, when it was actually Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was innocent all along, and he was never after Harry; he was after Peter. Unfortunately, Peter escaped. With the help of Harry and Hermione, he escaped with Buckbeak after reversing time so Buckbeak was never killed. "That thud we heard? It was the executioner because he was mad that Buckbeak escaped."

Aly stared at him in wonder. "Wow." She sighed. "I'm just glad it's all over." He scrutinized her face.

"Something's wrong," he stated. Aly frowned.

"I had a dream that I died," she said slowly. "I was at my husband's funeral first, and then I went."  
"Oh. Those dreams?"

"Yeah. But this time, it scared me."

"Who's the husband?"

"I don't know. That's why it's a mystery to me."

"Oh."

"And then all the things that happened before I was knocked out came back."

"We have our friends to thank for that," he grinned. "Amanda, Damien and Hayden came searching for us when we didn't come back." He winked. "You sure did manage to pick a good group of pals, Aly."

She smiled and then looked up as the doors burst open. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Trevelyan. Boyle," she greeted. "You are both free to go. Madam Pomfrey is just waking up, so she'll be here to remove your bandages." She smiled softly at them. "Are you both alright? Mr. Taylor was pretty distraught."

"We're fine," they chorused. McGonagall smiled and quietly shut the door. Aly sighed and looked at a calendar on the wall behind Char.

"We leave tomorrow," she said, surprised.

"Really? That went by fast."

"Yeah," she added. She leaned back on his bed. He did the same, just like they did in his dormitory.

"It's all good, Char?" she asked, with a grin.

He sighed with relief. "It's all good."


	41. Goodbyes and Invitations

"Bye, Professor," Aly said with a sad smile as Lupin got onto his carriage.

"Goodbye, Aly," he said. "Work on that patronus." The carriage took off. Aly sighed. The students were boarding the train again, going back into the muggle world.

Amanda grabbed her hand and practically threw her onto the train.

"Come on! The train's leaving!"

Aly found herself sitting in the compartment a few minutes later, staring at the window.

"Back to the muggle world," Hayden sighed, as her friends joined the compartment.

"Yep," Aly said sadly. "I'd actually prefer not to go." The train started moving.

"Why not?" Damien asked. "You're staying at our house again!"

"Yeah, but I love using magic. And now I can't when I'm back with Muggles."

"She's got a point," Amanda agreed. Someone knocked at the compartment door. Hayden opened it. It was Cedric.

"Hello," he said carefully. Hayden glared at him.

"May I help you?" he snapped.

"Can I speak to Aly, please?"

Hayden glared at him one more minute, and then stepped aside. Aly looked up with surprise.

"Oh! Cedric."

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, wary of the boys' scrutinizing stares. Aly got up and walked into the corridor of the train.

"I'll get to point so your friends don't kill me," he started. Hayden was listening in, having not closed the door the whole way. Aly shut it quickly, and Hayden groaned. "My dad knows the Boyles'. Their dad is back at the ministry." He watched her carefully. "We got a load of tickets to the Quidditch World Cup this summer. If you want, I can give them to you so your friends can go."

Aly brightened at this. "Wow, um, that sounds great!"

"Great," he grinned. "I'll send you a letter a week before the Cup and give you the details." He walked Aly back to her compartment. He looked to his left. His friends were calling.

"I've got to go." He winked.

"Alright, then. See you this summer!" Aly said brightly, hugging him. Cedric wouldn't remove his arm, like before. She growled. "Ced! Leggo!"

Cedric chuckled, removing his arm with a smirk.

"See you next year." He walked off. Aly grinned and opened the door to the compartment. Damien stared at her angrily. Aly smiled sheepishly when she realized Cedric purposely hugged her like that.

"What'd he do?"

She looked around with a grin.

"Invited us to the Quidditch World Cup."


	42. Journey back Home

"Well, alright!" Hayden yelled, punching a fist in the air. "We're going to the World Cup!"

"Why did he invite you?" Damien asked suspiciously.

"I dunno," Aly mumbled. "He said something about knowing your dad."

"But if he knows _our _dad, then wouldn't he want tell us, not you?"

Aly blushed. "Stop harping on me, alright? He just said that we're all invited. You should be happy."

"I am," Damien said, "But I just don't understand why he'd want to talk to you but not me or Char." He raised an eyebrow. Aly glared at him.

"Are you hinting at something?"

"I think he fancies Aly," Damien stated.

"What!" Aly exclaimed, her face turning red. "He doesn't even like me, he fancies Cho, and everyone knows that!"

"Really?" Amanda asked with interest.

"I'll tell you later," Aly said absently. "The point is," she said focusing her attention on Damien, "He does _not _like me."

"I doubt that," he grinned. "But I'll take your word for it, if it makes you happy." The boys roared with laughter. Aly pulled out her wand.

"_Silencio_!"

The boys grabbed their throats when they discovered they could not speak. Aly sighed with relief and looked at Amanda.

"Finally! Now, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?"

* * *

As the train pulled into Hogwarts, Aly decided to remove the Silencing Charm. They got up from their compartments and walked into King's Station. Char and Damien had just convinced Amanda that coming over to their house for the summer while her parents go on vacation would be better than staying with her grandparents. Hayden frowned at Amanda and Aly. 

"That was mean," Hayden said pointedly. "We didn't even do anything."

"Technically," Amanda grinned, "Boys speak for boys, and girls speak for girls, correct?"

"So, Damien spoke for all of you," Aly added. "So you all deserved to be silenced, really." Hayden seethed as the rest of the students got off the train.

"You know, Damien," Char grinned, "I don't think we should let them come over to stay with us this summer."

"Yeah," Damien agreed, catching on. "We could do without some girls this summer."

"I'd be a lot quieter," Hayden said thoughtfully.

"Shut up, you lot," Amanda said angrily.

"Maybe Aly's dear aunt Amelia wouldn't mind taking them in...?"

"Excuse me," Aly said, "But if you pathetic fools haven't noticed, she thinks I don't exist. She thinks I'm a child soldier!"

"We're just pulling your leg," Damien grinned.

"Yeah, stop getting all uptight, Aly," Hayden added. Aly glared at them. Then she smiled.

"You know what, Amanda?" she grinned. "Maybe we should leave them this summer?"

Amanda caught on. "Yes, I'm sure they could do without people doing dishes and helping them with homework." They began walking off.

"I mean, I'm sure they could flunk out of Hogwarts without our help..."

"Hey!"

They caught up to them as the girls started laughing and waved to Mrs. Boyle, who was smiling at them as they approached her. Mrs. Boyle began walking with them, but something caught Aly's eye.

_A rat?_

A small brown rat scurried into a sewage hole.

_That couldn't have been...no, I must be crazy._

"Aly, come on!" Hayden called. Aly smiled and went to catch up with her friends.

_I hope._

As they opened the door outside, Aly felt that it was a brand new day.

Fourth year is just right around the corner.

* * *

**PHEW! That was the longest story I've ever written! Check out The Release, Aly's fourth year!**


End file.
